Hell Hath No Fury
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sequel to "Alternate Choices." The Queen of Altea takes Keith back to the Mirror-verse and it's up to the Queen of Arus to get him back. I thought it was time for Allura to get a chance to fight for Keith. :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. There are some topics that could be triggers for some people; I will try to post warnings for those chapters. However, I'm never graphic or explicit in any of my writing. If you've read Alternate Choices, you should know what the trigger topics are. Setting is DotU in flavor.

**A/N:** I had seriously only planned to have 4 installments to this story arc. However, I just couldn't get the Mirror-verse out of my head. Would the alternate Allura track Keith down? What would our Allura do if she did? They were questions my mind had to answer and instead of just keeping those answers to myself, I decided to write this story. I hope you enjoy it and our trip back through the looking glass. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Six months after his return from the final quest, Keith was in the midst of a scene of domestic bliss. Standing at the kitchen island, he was slicing up vegetables for the evening salad. Allura was due back within the hour, and he had promised to have dinner ready. The grill was fired and ready, and he would put the steaks on shortly. He wanted to be sure they were hot when she arrived. Smiling, he thought of living on the edge – whatever would they do if the steaks were cold? Having finished with the cucumbers, he was reaching for the carrots when he heard the front door open. _Crap, she's home already_. Glancing up, he saw Allura drop her bag on the floor near the door and walk toward him with a large smile.

"Did your meetings go well?" Keith asked as he continued to chop.

"As well as usual."

Snickering, he said, "That well, huh?" Lilting laughter followed that comment. Keith used the wide blade of the knife to scoop up the carrots and drop them in the bowl. Picking up a damp cloth, he wiped his hands off and went around the island to take his wife in his arms. He never tired of thinking it or saying it. _His wife._

Allura wrapped her arms around his waist and felt him lean his head against hers. Her thoughts went to his clothing. He was wearing short sleeves; it was perfect.

Inhaling deeply, Keith breathed in the scent of Allura's shampoo… and he didn't recognize it. The urge to tense up was almost impossible to control, but he did control it as his eyes snapped open. Glancing over to the island, he saw the knife wasn't within easy reach. He'd have to be fast because if he was right, the woman in his arms wasn't his wife.

Nonchalantly, he asked, "Did you get a chance to speak to Robert today?"

"I'm afraid not. Perhaps tomorrow."

Keith pushed her away and spun for the island and the knife only to be dropped painfully to his knees by a stunner. He heard Allura's laughter behind him as he fought to catch his breath and move his muscles. Time was of the essence and he didn't have much of it.

Walking over to Keith, she carefully placed a metal circle around his bicep and snapped it closed. Pulling him back by his hair, she knelt beside him and whispered in his ear, "I told you I'd come for you, Keith. You're meant to be mine."

Time had run out.

A step sounded outside, and Allura laughed softly because they both knew who would be entering the house momentarily. The Queen of Altea stood, but kept her fingers in his hair, pulling his torso up and back. She looked down into his eyes as he struggled to control his breathing and calm his twitching muscles. "Time to see how much she wants you, Keith."

Allura waved as Lance turned the speeder back toward the castle. As he sped out of sight, she turned to Altea Hall. She smiled as she thought of the name they decided to call their little getaway. It's was way too grandiose for the quaint, non-pretentious cottage. But the name came up, and it stuck. She was glad they had this place to escape to on occasion. And tonight was definitely one of those occasions. What a day in meetings! Ugh! She hoped that Keith would have supper ready as he planned… but if he didn't, she knew how they could kill some time.

The Queen of Arus opened the door of her home and stopped dead in her tracks. As she stared into her own eyes, she wondered how she could get the dagger from her boot without drawing attention to it. But she had no ideas. The Queen of Altea had Keith on his knees, and it was obvious that Allura Alt (the name that Keith used for her) had used the stunner that sat on the table. His chest was moving rapidly, and he hadn't spoken yet. It was then she noticed the bond-mate band that had been placed on Keith's bicep. Her eyes narrowed.

Stepping into the cottage, Allura pitched her voice low and menacing. "Just what do you think you're doing with my husband?"

Keeping her eyes locked on the Arusian queen, Allura Alt replied, "He may be your husband now, but I claimed him as my bond-mate before you chose to degrade yourself and… marry him." The word 'marry' came out of her mouth like a word describing some kind of filth.

"I'm afraid that your claim of bond-mate means nothing on Arus." Allura halted about ten feet away from them.

An evil smile graced Allura Alt's face as she responded in kind. "Just as your marriage will mean nothing on Altea." She took pleasure in watching her alternate's face flash to fury and then to a controlled veneer. "However, I'm willing to give you a chance. I'm willing to fight you for him. A fight to the death, winner takes all."

"No."

Both women looked to the man on the floor who appeared to have regained his breath, if not control of his emotions and body. "You will not fight for me." He looked at his wife. "She won't fight fair; I can't… let you… do it." Keith struggled to get the words out.

Allura Alt yanked on his hair and hissed, "You do NOT tell a Queen what she can or cannot do."

In what would probably be the only time she agreed with her alternate, Allura said, "She's right in this, Keith. You can't tell me what to do." She then looked from Allura Alt to Keith and saw the pleading in his eyes. "Just as I couldn't stop you in the Right of Challenge, you can't stop me now." And then she had to smirk because it was incredibly ironic how the tables had been turned on him. "This time, I fight for you Keith Kogane."

"Then it's settled," Allura Alt said. "You have one week to find a way to my universe and to the planet Ormond. I will hold off completing the bond-mate process until then, but no longer."

Allura drew a deep breath. One week. That wasn't much time. "I'll be there."

"See you on the other side." Allura Alt pushed a button on a device in her hand and she and Keith winked out of sight.

Allura dropped to her knees. Keith was gone. She had one week to get to the alternate universe and engage in a fight to the death to get him back. She didn't have time for self-pity or analyzing how she might have stopped her alternate. Standing and moving over to her com, she called Lance, who probably hadn't made it back to the castle. "Lance, this is Allura, switch to secure channel."

"Acknowledged."

After a moment, he continued, "What is it, Allura?"

"She's got him, Lance." Allura was pleased that her voice didn't break, but it did sound shaky. "It's time to implement Plan Mirror."

"Acknowledged, my Queen. I'll contact Castle Control; on my way back to pick you up."

"I'll be waiting."

Allura picked up a few items she wanted to take with her back to the castle. She wouldn't come back here without Keith. Too many memories. Standing on the porch, she looked at the castle glowing softly in the evening light as she waited for Lance and thought, _you're mine Keith, and I'm going to bring you home. Even if it means it's over my own dead body_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. There are some topics that could be triggers for some people; I will try to post warnings for those chapters. However, I'm never graphic or explicit in any of my writing. If you've read Alternate Choices, you should know what the trigger topics are. Setting is DotU in flavor.

**A/N:** I had seriously only planned to have 4 installments to this story arc. However, I just couldn't get the Mirror-verse out of my head. Would the alternate Allura track Keith down? What would our Allura do if she did? They were questions my mind had to answer and instead of just keeping those answers to myself, I decided to write this story. I hope you enjoy it and our trip back through the looking glass. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**6 months earlier, the day after their wedding…**_

It was mid-afternoon and Keith and Allura sat on the cottage porch with the quiet dark serenity of the forest in front of them. Keith had just finished telling Allura all the gory details about the alternate universe. He had told her slowly as it was a lot to take in. It had been a lot for him, and his alternate had been one of the good guys. How much more difficult to learn that your alternate was an evil despot who planned to rape the man you loved. He knew how he would have felt if his alternate had been similar. Actually, as he looked over to her, he thought she was taking it all remarkably well.

Allura had the most trouble with two facts about Allura Alt (the non-affectionate name Keith gave her to keep from confusing things). One thing was that Allura Alt had been willing to abort her boy child and then showed no interest in retrieving him. The other troubling thought was the horrible fact was that she had killed Keith Alt.

Allura drew a deep breath. The whole thing with Keith kissing Allura Alt as a way to gain access to the Black Lion key and escape now seemed to be an incredibly risky plan. The woman had already murdered his alternate and countless others. What would one more life mean? Especially if that one life might steal the one thing you had to protect at all costs. The fact that Allura Alt was obsessed with her husband and wanted to have a child with him created a cold smoldering anger inside her. It was an anger, not at Keith but at her alternate self, that would not go away quickly.

It had been a lot for Allura to absorb and it would take her some time. However, she was willing to accept a universe where things were opposites… antonyms… contradictions. And if this were her mirror, then at least she could take comfort in that fact – the fact that it wasn't her.

Calm, cool eyes turned to Keith. "She'll come for you so we need to be prepared."

He turned his eyes towards the forest as he remembered their last moments together. "Yes, she probably will."

Hearing the resignation in his voice, she said, "If she finds a way to take you, I'll follow you and bring you back." Even from the side, she could see the small smile that formed on his lips.

"You sound like Eleanor."

Allura stood and walked over to where he was seated and sat down in his lap. Her arms went up and around his neck. Looking at him she said, "That's where you're wrong, Keith. I've always been the 'Eleanor' from our time in Altea. I just have to push her to the back sometimes in my role as Princess." Using a finger to trace his bottom lip, she said, "Just know that the warrior princess is just as much a part of me as the one who leads boring Council meetings." Her focus continued to be on his lips. "I think we should continue the discussion of what to do later. Right now I have… other things on my mind."

Keith didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was on her mind. He was quite happy to put talk of alternates and evil queens to the side so that he could be intimate with his wife. After a quick kiss, he pulled back to laughingly say, "If you're expecting me to pick you up and carry you upstairs…"

Allura's laughter echoed back from the trees… "I know. I know. We'd both end up hurt on the floor." Then Allura's eyes turned to his in sparkling mischief. "Um, Keith, is there anyone stationed here for security?"

Wondering where she was going with this, he said, "No. Pidge and Hunk set up a sensor grid that is keyed to our bio-signatures. There are a couple of hidden sensor pads for those not programmed into the system to enter codes so they can come in. Why are you asking about that now? Are you worried about Allura Alt?"

Actually, that had been far from her mind at the time but it was a valid question. "Her bio-signature may be identical to mine. We need to have another way to verify that it's me."

Keith looked at her and thought. "How about if I ask you something and include my father's name… Something like, 'Did you see Robert today?'"

Catching on, Allura said, "And I could respond with something like, 'Why, no, but I did see Alfor.' By using both our father's names we'll be sure."

Leaning his head against hers, he said, "Don't be offended when I ask you that sometimes."

Allura stroked his dark hair, "After what you've been through, Keith, I could never be offended by that."

They sat in silence for a few moments thinking of secret passwords and universe-hopping villains. Then Allura remembered the reason she had asked Keith about the security. Now that she had her answer, she stood up and began pulling her shirt over her head.

Keith looked up in confusion and concern. Then as she smiled at him, he stood and started removing his own clothes. The benefits of having a secluded hideaway….

_Later that day as they were eating their evening meal…_

Allura moved the noodles about on her plate and thought about Allura Alt. She knew Keith didn't really want to talk about it right now, but pushing the concern away didn't make it go away. An awkward silence descended as she said, "I think that we should speak to my father about finding a way over."

Putting his fork down, Keith crossed his arms and looked at Allura. Finally, he just sighed and uncrossed his arms. "I can tell you're not going to wait on this."

With a snort of exasperation, Allura stated, "If the tables were turned and someone was after me, you'd have already met with my father."

"Allura, someone HAS been after you for quite awhile."

Blushing slightly, she retorted, "Um, well, yes. And you know how protective you are when it comes to Lotor. Why can't I be protective of you?"

Keith kept his face neutral. She had a point. He didn't have a corner on protectiveness after all. "Okay. We'll visit your father's crypt tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Now, Keith-" Allura stopped. She had been ready to keep up an argument and was surprised that he had capitulated so quickly. "What did you say? We can go tomorrow morning?"

Smiling, he softly said as he leaned forward, "Yes. We can go tomorrow morning. Until then, I don't want any talk about Allura Alt, Lotor, or your father. Do we have an agreement?" He leaned back in his chair and waited.

Smiling broadly, Allura responded, "We _do_ have a deal." The she picked up her fork and went back to her meal, finally able to enjoy it without worrying about her alternate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Keith and Allura rode their horses back to the castle. The closer that they got to the castle, the quieter they became as their thoughts went to the task at hand.

If the castle staff were surprised to see the Princess and Lord Kogane, they didn't let on. However, when Coran and Nanny met them at the entrance to the crypts, Keith and Allura knew they had notified the advisor and governess.

"Princess, Lord Kogane." Coran said formally as he bowed.

Gretchen gave them both a beaming smile and moved to plant a kiss on Keith's cheek. Stepping back to Coran's side, she said, "The staff told us you were heading in this direction. Is there something amiss?" Gretchen already knew the answer. She based it on the brief info that the team had of Keith's final quest and then the fact that he and Allura interrupted their honeymoon to visit the crypt.

Squeezing Keith's hand, Allura said, "Yes. We have concerns that my alternate may try to cross over to take Keith back."

Gretchen and Coran looked at Keith with startled eyes. Obviously, they hadn't even thought of that possibility.

With the curious eyes upon him, the commander drew a deep breath and said, "I don't want to go into details until all the team is gathered. However, I will say that that the alternate Allura is as obsessed with me as Lotor is with Allura. If possible, she is even more obsessed."

Coran and Nanny shared a concerned glance at each other.

"But you're back safe." Nanny was starting to wring her apron.

"I am and I plan to stay that way. It's just…" Keith looked at Allura and then back to Nanny. "She promised that she would come for me, no matter where I went. She's not a woman to make idle threats. Queen Allura WILL try to get me at some point if she's able."

Coran sputtered, "Well, we'll stop her, Lord Kogane!"

Keith smiled at Coran. "I know you'll try. But she's very crafty." Squeezing Allura's hand, he added, "We think it best to be prepared and know of a way that someone can cross over to bring me back if it comes to that."

Both Coran and Nanny nodded.

Allura finally joined back in as she asked, "Would you like to join us as we meet with Father?"

Seeing their nodded of agreement, they moved to the crypt room, praying that King Alfor would have some hope to offer them.

As Keith and Allura entered the room, the wall-mounted torches flickered to life throwing the room in a soft glow with dark shadows in the far corners. When the door closed behind Coran and Nanny, shimmering lights began to coalesce into the form of King Alfor. As the bright spots of lights gathered to create his form, Allura slipped her hand into Keith's.

Keith spared a glance down to Allura when her hand slipped into his, but her eyes were focused on her father. They both knew that he was their best hope at finding an answer to the threat of Allura Alt. If his father-in-law didn't have an answer for them…. Keith turned back to the former king who was now fully visible. Stepping forward, he pulled Allura with him. His voice was calm as he spoke, "We have a problem, King Alfor, and I hope you can help us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. There are some topics that could be triggers for some people; I will try to post warnings for those chapters. However, I'm never graphic or explicit in any of my writing. If you've read Alternate Choices, you should know what the trigger topics are. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The small group that exited the crypt two hours later was both encouraged and slightly worried. After explaining the situation to the king, he had departed to speak with the spirits associated with the prophecy of "the One." When he returned, he had been slightly angry. It seemed that the spirits were being difficult yet again, saying that the prophecy of the One had been completed and they had no more part in the matter. However, at the urging of King Alfor, the spirits had finally provided him with an amulet that could be used to travel to the alternate universe and back. Since the spirits knew where the alternate universe was located, they didn't have to use magic to do a search for it. Keith and Allura had both been secretly concerned that Haggar would be their only hope at universe hopping. Now they had a different option, one that could transport two to the other universe and bring back three. Allura plus one other from the Force could go to the Mirror-verse. Together they could bring Keith back. Two over. Three back. No other options.

Allura held the amulet and chain tightly in her hands. She wanted to keep it with her so she'd be able to follow Keith immediately.

As they stood outside the crypt chamber, Keith gently reached over and took the amulet from his wife's resisting hands. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head as she was not looking up at him. Instead, she was looking at his hands that held the magical, hope-giving amulet. Leaving her frozen there, he took the few steps needed to reach Coran and Gretchen. "The two of you, plus Lance, will know where the amulet is. Allura is not to know where it is until it is time."

Allura spun to look at his back. "But when the time is here, you WILL give it to me."

Keith glanced over his shoulder at Allura and then back to the silent couple in front of him. "Yes, you are to give it to her. She will come to get me." Both Coran and Nanny opened their mouths as if to protest, but Keith forestalled them. "Do you really think you can stop her?"

Allura walked up beside him to look at her former guardians. "And more importantly, do you really want to face me if he doesn't come back?" Keith looked at her, and she stared into his eyes. "If something happens to him, I have to know that I did everything I could to save him."

Coran and Nanny didn't say anything for a moment, but then Coran asked, "Who will be the other person who goes back with Allura?"

Keith and Allura both answered at the same time. However, they both responded differently. Keith said, "Lance," and Allura said, "Naveena." They looked at each other in slight surprise, and Allura said with resignation, "Well, it seems like we have a few things to iron out."

Raising a dark eyebrow at her, Keith agreed. "It seems that we do. Shall we call a meeting this afternoon to discuss the particulars?" Keith would rather discuss it as a team than face his wife alone about the issue. Turning to Coran, he said, "Call a meeting for two o'clock in the conference room. Allura and I will go to our castle chambers until it's time."

Coran nodded, "As you wish, Keith."

Taking Allura's hand, Keith moved down the corridor to the elevators. Maybe Allura would be content to spend their time before the meeting in bed… but he didn't think he'd be that lucky.

_A few hours later, after lunch…_

The team, plus Coran and Nanny, sat in the conference room. Keith had given them a shortened, but detailed overview of what happened on his third quest. He spent more time giving details about Allura Alt's behavior towards him and to alternate Keith since that was what really mattered, not the quest itself to recover Voltron in the other universe.

Lance had leaned back in his chair and was stroking his chin with his fingers. "So, you're telling me that Queen Allura is the female version of our Prince Lotor and her obsession is you." Keith nodded. "And you feel that she will find a way to come across from her universe to bring you back."

Pidge looked thoughtfully at Keith. "The technology required to do such a thing doesn't currently exist. At least that we know of."

Hunk snorted, "Like the scientists and higher ups would tell us if that were possible. People would be scared. The technology could be out there, but I don't think that anyone would admit to having it."

"Magic." All eyes turned to Lance. He stopped stroking his chin and held his fingers up. "What? That's more or less how Keith went there, right? Queen Allura has Haggar on her side… so with a magical power like that, who's to say what she can or can't do." His eyes turned to Keith. "The only problem is, our Haggar isn't on _our_ side. So what are we going to do?"

Keith turned and nodded at Coran who extended his hand to gently lay the amulet and chain on the table.

Leaning forward, Naveena looked at Coran who nodded. She gently pulled the piece of jewelry toward her. The amulet was a silver disc suspended by a matching silver chain. The disc was covered with intricate engravings, which seemed to move somehow on the disc. Besides the engravings, the only other notable feature was an inset crystal blue stone. Naveena studied it and as her fingers went toward the blue stone, Allura spoke loudly.

"Don't touch the stone." Allura's voice softened as all faces turned to her. "The amulet is our way to the mirror universe and back. When the time comes, I will press the stone. Pressing the stone again will bring us back."

Lance was watching Allura closely as he said, "How many can it transport?" No one thought it odd that he didn't question the ability of the amulet. After all, they had watched Keith come and go any number of times over the past year. This wasn't that big of a jump for them to make intellectually.

Allura's chin tilted up as she answered. "It will take two there and bring three back. Whoever is touching me."

Leaning forward and looking at the table as he traced imaginary patterns, Lance asked, "And besides Keith, who will be holding your hand?" He looked up and pinned her with an intense look.

Keith cleared his throat, bringing all faces, including that of his second in command, to his. "Allura and I differ on who should accompany her. We were hoping that you could help us work that part out."

"Well, Allura would need someone who could help convince the Resistance that she isn't Queen Allura. To do that, I would think it would be need to be Hunk, Pidge, or myself," Lance responded.

"It would need to be someone that could protect her." Hunk crossed his arms.

Pidge straightened his glasses. "I think having someone that could hack through the security systems and information would be important."

Naveena quietly spoke, "Or she might need someone who they don't know, someone who can move about without being recognized by Queen Allura or the Resistance." All eyes turned to her as she continued. "Keith didn't mention me at all in his account." She shrugged. "Perhaps I'm on the wrong side or dead, but it doesn't matter if we are in an area of Queen Allura's influence and not the Resistance."

Allura's eyes sparkled as she turned to Keith. "See, she agrees with me."

Resting his crossed arms on the table, Lance drolly said, "But I don't, Princess. You'll need to get help from the Resistance and for that you really need one of us."

Naveena stiffened. "We could take a vid or something with us that would indicate we are from Arus, not Altea. It doesn't have to be one of you in person."

Steepling his fingers under his chin, Coran said, "Both Lance and Naveena have voiced valid points. No one is questioning any of the team's ability to assist Allura in returning Keith to Arus. I don't think we need to make a rash decision about this, but take some time to think it over."

Sounds of agreement for tabling the matter for a few days sounded quietly around the conference room. Allura and Naveena locked eyes before standing and when they exited, they exited together without a glance to the men who cared for them. Coran and Nanny headed out, talking to each other about the best place to hide the amulet, and Hunk and Pidge left muttering about weapons or tech that might be able to cross with the travelers… whoever they might be. That left Keith and Lance sitting at the table across from each other. Keith didn't look up, but stared at the platinum and gold band inset with a small blue stone that was his wedding ring and his ring of status as Prince Consort. The filigree work was delicate, yet masculine and was the matching ring to Allura's. It was his as the future Prince Consort and as the husband of the Princess and soon to be Queen of Arus.

Still gazing at the winking stone, Keith said, "You know you are my choice." Looking up from the ring to his friend, he continued, "It's not that I don't trust Naveena; I just trust you more."

Lance didn't say anything for a few moments, the silence heavy with the thought of Keith's uncertain future. "How do you do it, Keith?"

A puzzled look crossed the commander's face. "Do what?"

"Watch Allura go into battle? How do you do it?" He saw Keith lean back in his seat. "I mean, I've gone into battle with Naveena to fight robeasts and it's hard to do. If she ends up going with Allura through the looking glass, how am I supposed to function over here?" In an uncharacteristic display of emotion, Lance quietly said, "I could lose three of my best friends without any chance to help them."

Keith closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to focus on Lance. "I go into battle with Allura because I know it's part of who she is and part of what I love. It's easier when I CAN go into battle with her. Letting her go off with Doren during the Lion House quest was one of the hardest things I've ever done. If…when she comes after me, it will be harder. I KNOW that the queen will have that damned bond-mate arm band on me as soon as she gets me. I won't be able to do much to help Allura until that's off."

"That puts you, Allura, and whoever goes with her in a tough spot."

"Exactly. That lock pick isn't something I can have embedded for long term… just waiting for when the queen will come. I'll have to find another way to get it off if I can. So you ask how I stand it?" Pushing back from the table and standing, he said, "I stand it because I don't have any other choice," and then smirking at his friend, "and because Allura wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. There are some topics that could be triggers for some people; I will try to post warnings for those chapters. However, I'm never graphic or explicit in any of my writing. If you've read Alternate Choices, you should know what the trigger topics are. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

That evening Allura lay in bed, with her head on Keith's shoulder drawing imaginary designs with her finger on his chest. "What is it they say on your home world? A penny for your thoughts?"

Keith tightened his hold around her slim form. "Not sure my thoughts are even worth a penny at the moment. However, I'm pretty sure that you know what I've been thinking about."

With a hint of mischief in her voice, Allura responded lightly, "Well, I can think of two things that you could be thinking about considering what we were doing recently." Then her voice lost its joking vibe. "Or you might be thinking about the discussion we had at the castle."

Keith planted a soft kiss on the top of Allura's blonde head before speaking. "While our recent _activities_ would be incredibly pleasant to think about, I'm afraid that I was thinking about the castle discussion."

"You're still set on Lance?"

"Are you still set on Naveena?"

They both sighed instead of answering. Neither of them wanted to argue over this topic while on their long-awaited honeymoon, but neither wanted to let time slip by without coming to a decision.

Allura decided to broach the subject first. "Tell me why you are so set on Lance. I know it is more than his being your best friend."

Reaching up to still her fingers that were still tracing patterns on his chest, he said thoughtfully, "I've known Lance longer. I know exactly how he can fight. I know he's a crack shot with whatever weapon he has, and I know that he'd die trying to get you back home." Keith's fingers reflexively tightened over Allura's delicate hand. When he felt her fingers move, he released his grip and turned to face her. "Sorry." Allura nodded and then he asked, "Why is it that you are so adamant about Naveena going instead of Lance?"

After wiggling her fingers slightly, she laid her hand back down on his chest. This time she didn't make patterns but instead felt the steady rhythmic pulse of his heart beneath her palm. Looking from her hand to his eyes, she said, "Naveena is an unknown in the mirror-verse, and I think that is a positive. There's no way that Lance could get anywhere near Allura Alt. He will be too recognizable. Even if Naveena is a member of the Resistance, you never saw her or heard her mentioned. It is logical to assume that either she is with the Queen, dead, or currently a minor player in the Resistance. I know that you haven't been around Naveena as much as the rest of us. You were gone for more than two months on the challenges while I was here getting to know her. She's a good consistent fighter and she knows explosives." Allura stopped for a moment and smirked at her husband. "And she's not a hot-head."

Keith frowned at Allura and said, "Lance is not a hot-head." But seeing the gleam in her eyes, he let out the breath he was holding and chuckled. "Okay, so I can't say that with a straight face. Lance can be rash at times, but he's reliable and he's never rash about things that concern you."

The princess moved so that she was lying partially across his chest with her arms braced on either side of his head. She felt his hands slide down her bare sides, until they held her lightly at the waist. Looking into his eyes, she knew this conversation was about to end, so she said, "I prefer Naveena to go, but it won't change the fact that I'll be going. I think we've discussed this enough. I think it's time we got back to our honeymoon." Leaning down, she kissed Keith and let thoughts about rescues and mirror-verses slip from her mind.

As Keith succumbed to Allura's soft lips, he realized that they hadn't made a decision. But at the moment, he didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks and months slipped by. Since they wouldn't know when an attempt to take Keith would happen, it was decided that they would have two plans in place. Plan Mirror would involve taking Lance. Plan Fury would take Naveena. Lance and Naveena were never to go off-planet on assignment together. One of them was to be available on Arus at all times. It was a little restrictive, but since they were still fighting Doom, they didn't do a lot of partner missions off-planet. Both plans would involve contacting Pollux and Garrison. Arus would be extremely vulnerable with three Lion pilots gone. Even with Sven, they would only have the four Lions to use with no option of Voltron.

The Alliance had also agreed to send a fleet immediately to Arus' planetary system upon contact. Between the two fleets, Arus should be adequately protected until the three pilots returned. Keith had talked to Coran about contingency plans in case some of them didn't return. The Princess knew it was his plan to come back, but she also knew that he was the one most likely to die in the mirror-verse. Not because of errors on anyone's part, but because Keith would have the arm band on. He had been told that it could deliver an electric jolt that could stop his heart with just a thought from the Queen of Altea. Allura Alt would rather see him dead than let him return to his universe.

The wind whipped through Allura's hair as she rode in the speeder beside Lance. Her thoughts went to events of the day. The Council meetings had gone well. At least there wasn't anything exciting to report to Keith when she got to Altea Hall. She was fine with that. Having 'exciting' things to report usually meant disagreements at the Council meetings. She brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes. The speeders always played havoc with her hair, but she loved the feel of the wind on her face. She thought back again to Keith's recent discussion with Coran about 'what-if' situations resulting from a mission to the mirror-verse.

The 'what if' scenarios always involved what to do if there were casualties on the mission. She didn't really want to talk about them, but she knew it was necessary. As Altea Hall came into view, she thought about how they had lived six months like this. Living with this possibility over their heads was a little draining. If it were going to happen, she'd rather go ahead and get it over with, because one way or another, the threat would be gone. She hadn't told Keith, but she didn't plan on leaving Allura Alt alive in the mirror-verse. She couldn't live with the ever present fear of her coming back to take Keith. The spirits didn't say anything about giving her any more amulets either. There was a strong possibility that this would be her only time to cross over and back. If she had to do it, Allura Alt would regret that decision.

"Allura?"

The speeder was stopped outside her getaway home and Lance was calling her name. Smiling at her friend, she said, "Sorry, Lance. I guess I was wool-gathering."

Hopping out of the speeder, he went to her side and opened the door, even though he knew she was happy getting it herself. "Not a problem, my Queen. I'm sure you were just thinking about the meal Keith is preparing."

Laughing, she said, "He promised it would be ready when I got home, but I'm pretty early. I'm sure it won't be ready."

Winking as he helped her out, he responded, "Oh, I'm sure you can think of something to do to kill the time until everything is ready."

Allura winked back at him, "Oh, indeed I can, Lance."

Shaking his head as he went back around the speeder, he called over his shoulder, "Teasing you isn't as much fun anymore. You hardly ever blush, Allura."

"Well, it hasn't stopped you from teasing yet." She called. "By the way, tell Naveena I said hello. I'm sure you're having dinner with her this evening." She saw a faint tinge of color on his cheeks as he began turning the speeder.

"I'll be sure to pass the message along, my Queen. Have a good evening."

She waved as she watched Lance take the speeder out of sight. Smiling she turned to Altea Hall and thought of the big name for the little house. It was with these thoughts in mind that she entered the cottage only to find her alternate had beaten her home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. There are some topics that could be triggers for some people; I will try to post warnings for those chapters. However, I'm never graphic or explicit in any of my writing. If you've read Alternate Choices, you should know what the trigger topics are. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lance sped back to the castle after dropping off Allura at the cottage. The unpaved path was just wide enough for the speeder and it took an experienced driver, or pilot, to travel the thoroughfare safely at this rate of speed. He was enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair and contemplating taking Naveena out to the lava flats via the speeder for a date sometime. His pondering of potential dating locales was forestalled by the calm but steely hail he received over the com.

"Lance, this is Allura, switch to secure channel."

"Acknowledged."

Making the quick change that he knew Allura was also making, he soon continued, "What is it, Allura?"

"She's got him, Lance." Allura was pleased that her voice didn't break, but it did sound shaky. "It's time to implement Plan Mirror."

"Acknowledged, my Queen. I'll contact Castle Control on my way back to pick you up." Lance could feel the blood rushing through him at a fever pitch. Allura Alt had come for him, just as Keith had said she would. Returning the com to regular channels, he said, "Castle Control, I need to speak to Coran."

"Acknowledged. We are patching you through to the First Minister's office."

Just a few seconds later, Coran was on the com. "Lieutenant McClain, this is Coran. Is there a problem?"

"I'm on my way to pick up the Queen; begin implementation of Plan Mirror." Lance could see the cottage coming into view and Allura standing outside.

"Of course, Lieutenant. I'll alert everyone and will meet you in the conference room." Coran managed to keep his voice calm and steady, neither of which he felt at the moment. The Prince Consort of Arus was gone, and in a matter of hours its Queen and the second in command would go in search of him. None of them were guaranteed to return.

"Acknowledged." It was only a couple of minutes before he stopped the speeder so that Allura could get back in. He took in her calm exterior and silent demeanor. Turning the speeder back toward the castle, he glanced at her hands and saw that she had a death grip on the bag in her lap. Her hands were starting to shake and her knuckles were white from the strain of trying to maintain her façade. Lance slowed the vehicle until it came to a stop. Allura said nothing.

Reaching over, Lance shook his friend. "Allura… Look at me."

Slowly, Allura turned to face the man currently in charge of the Voltron Force now that Keith was MIA. She didn't speak; she only looked him in the eye.

Lance scanned her face. There was a bit of shock there, but there was also a lot of determination. "If you need to have an emotional episode, my shoulder is free right now."

A ghost of a smile curved the lips of the beautiful monarch's face and then she snorted. "Thanks, Lance. I needed that. I don't think I'll have an 'emotional episode' as you call it. At least not right now. When… " Allura looked down for a moment and then back up to his face. "When we get to the other side, I might want to borrow that shoulder at some point."

Giving her shoulder a slight squeeze, Lance said, "Anytime." He saw her nod and then put the speeder back into motion. Nothing more was said on the thankfully uneventful trip to the castle. Both began their mental preparations for the inescapable changes and uncertainty that would be their life until the trio returned from the mirror-verse.

Arriving at the castle, Allura made her way to the royal apartments to change her clothing. She needed to hurry as she had an unscheduled trip she needed to make to the crypt. Lance meanwhile headed to his quarters. He had a date with Nanny before he could go on the trip.

Thirty minutes later, everyone involved in Plan Mirror was assembled in an out of the way conference room. Nothing would draw more attention to Keith's absence than this high profile group getting together without him. For now, they would do everything humanly possible to forestall questions as to the whereabouts of those in the mirror-verse.

Allura looked around the table. Everyone knew that her first choice was to take Naveena. Keith had spoken to her of his wishes, but in the end, he knew the decision would be hers to make. After all, he would not be around to debate the issue with her when the time came. As everyone sat down, eyes were inevitably drawn to Lance and his new, still slightly damp, look. She couldn't deny that it was a drastic change for the casual, laid-back, playboy. Nanny had lightened his chestnut colored hair to a dark blonde and cut it so it was two inches at its longest and close to a buzz at its shortest. In addition, he had put in blue contacts. His travel bag included some more of the hair-color and some spare contacts and saline solution. He had to be next to unrecognizable to Allura Alt's people. Allura gave a rueful smile. As far as she was concerned, they had succeeded in this area at least.

Clearing her throat, all eyes turned to the Queen. She told them exactly what she had walked into at Altea Hall and the fight that was before her in the mirror-verse. She spared nothing, telling them everything. To say that she had stunned them would have been mild. The only thing that she kept from them was what she had gotten from her father on her trip to the crypt. That side trip had made her the last to arrive at the conference room, but she could feel the dagger stuck in her boot. It gave her additional confidence in what was to come. Allura was drawn back to the situation at hand by the newest Force member.

Naveena's voice was calm. "You know Keith is right. She's not going to fight fair."

Allura's thoughts traveled back to the sight of Keith on his knees with that woman's fingers woven tightly in his hair, pulling his head back. Anger coursed through her again at the thought. Her voice was low and only slightly covered the intense anger she was feeling. "I know that and while I don't plan to cheat, I may bend the rules a little myself."

Her eyes traveled around the table, taking in the various states of emotion of her friends. There was anger, pain, concern, and in Nanny's eyes… despair. Since the challenge, the quests and then the last six months of their marriage, Nanny had become more and more the mother that Keith had lost at a young age. Now she saw the despair of a mother in Nanny's eyes. The former governess could easily lose both of the people she considered her children. Allura found it a testament to Nanny's courage and fortitude that she hadn't given in to her fear but kept it inside. She kept her eyes on those hazel despairing ones and said, "I'm coming back with him. She will not keep him." Allura saw Nanny's nod of understanding.

Looking to the rest of the group, she said, "I'm sure you were all surprised that I chose to take Lance instead of Naveena." Seeing their nods of curiosity, she continued, "I could see the fear in Keith's eyes before they disappeared. It wasn't fear for himself. It was fear for me. Since I don't-" her voice caught momentarily before she continued, "since I don't know what will happen in this fight, I felt that Keith might need his best friend." The silence at the table let her know that they all knew what she was implying. If she were killed or critically injured, he would need Lance there to get him focused on returning to Arus.

Lance turned to Coran. "You brought the amulet?" At Coran's nod, Lance stood and looked to Allura. There was no need to wait. There was nothing they could plan any further than they already had. Further plans would have to wait until they reached the other side and see where the amulet deposited them.

The Queen of Arus moved to stand beside the Red Lion pilot and then held her hand out to Coran.

The royal advisor gently, bypassed her outstretched hand and instead fastened the necklace around her neck. Once the clasp was secure, his hands moved to her shoulders and he leaned over to place a kiss tenderly on her brow. Stepping back, he said nothing. He didn't need to.

As Allura reached for the amulet and for Lance's hand, Naveena suddenly stood from the table. "Wait!" She moved quickly around the table to throw her arms around Lance's neck. She felt his arms envelope her as she whispered in his ear. "Come back to me, Lance. Don't make me watch their romance without you."

Crushing her to him, he closed his eyes and whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't dream of it." He wanted to kiss her, but didn't think it was quite appropriate considering what Allura was facing. Lance broke away from Naveena and turned to Allura only to be on the receiving end of a punch in the arm by the queen. "Hey!"

Staring into his unnatural blue eyes, Allura said, "You better kiss her. I know all too well how quickly things can change. Kiss her."

Lance looked at her. At first he thought she was trying to lighten the mood by joking, but then he saw that she was dead serious. He tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement of her command. The Red Lion aviator turned around to face his Lion's back-up pilot. Suddenly, she seemed to have become a little shyer. Perhaps it was because everyone was trying not to look at them as they said good-bye. Stepping closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Looking up into his altered eyes, Naveena said softly, "Don't kiss me because Allura said to."

A genuine and mischievous smile lit Lance's features as he replied, "I only kiss people that I want to kiss." With that he leaned in and met her lips as they moved toward his. He felt her fingers run through his very short hair, oh, how he missed his longer hair. He would miss the feel of her weaving her fingers through the longer length. Then he became lost in the kiss for a moment before he brought himself back to the task at hand. The unsavory thoughts of what Allura Alt could be doing to his best friend right now quickly dissipated the passion that had begun to build in his body. Breaking away, he placed a quick last kiss on Naveena's swollen lips. Lance looked at Allura with a raised brow. At her nod, he smirked. It was unusual, even for him, to satisfy two women with one kiss.

After making sure that their light travel bags were secure on their bodies, Allura took Lance's hand in her left and reached for the amulet with her right. Pressing the small inset stone, Allura thought they would have a moment of transition. She was wrong. Immediately upon pressing the stone, the scene before them blinked out of existence. Disoriented, they fell to the ground, their hands letting go. Breathing rapidly, Allura was the first to open her eyes. She breathed slowly as she looked into the barrel of laser rifle. Her eyes traveled up the barrel slowly to find herself looking into the green eyes of Lance McClain. She almost laughed as she thought, so _much for trying to make contact carefully_. Hearing a curse from beside her, she didn't so much as move. She would be shot quickly and without remorse if she were perceived as a threat.

"What the hell? Was that what the portal on the quest felt-" Lance stopped in mid-sentence as he gazed up at his alternate self.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. There are some topics that could be triggers for some people; I will try to post warnings for those chapters. However, I'm never graphic or explicit in any of my writing. If you've read Alternate Choices, you should know what the trigger topics are. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_***Back to the happenings at the end of Chapter 1 when Allura Alt disappears with Keith***_

_**~Day One in the Mirror-verse~**_

"Then it's settled," Allura Alt said. "You have one week to find a way to my universe and to the planet Ormond. I will hold off completing the bond-mate process until then, but no longer."

Keith watched his Allura as she drew a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I'll be there," she said firmly. He knew she had the means and the will power to do everything she promised. It was just his fear for her that made a part of him wish for her to stay on Arus and not make the trip. Then Allura Alt pressed the button and his last image of Arus was of Allura standing strong and conveying her love for him through her eyes, willing him to take that thought with him to whatever awaited him on the other side.

Momentarily disoriented as the ground solidified beneath him in the mirror-verse, he fell forward to his hands as Allura Alt eased her grip on his hair.

The Altean Queen moved around to stand in front of Keith. The disorientation hadn't affected her as much as it had him. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been shot with a stunner not long before the crossing. "Come now, Keith, to be sure, you can't be that affected by the crossing." She waited for him to sit back on his knees and look up at her. She was ready. Quickly swinging her arm, she backhanded him across the face.

Keith's head jerked violently to the side from the blow. When he carefully turned his face back toward her, a large red area marked the side of his cheek.

"You played me, you attacked my empire, and then you left. You have much to answer for, Keith Kogane." The queen almost hissed the words out in her fury.

Keith had been staring at Allura Alt when a cackling laugh brought him quickly from his thoughts about the queen. Scanning the shadows of the room, he found all too quickly the glint of yellow eyes. Keith's blood ran cold.

"Recognize me from your universe Voltron Commander? I have watched events from your world and find that I am not a mirror – but close to an exact duplicate of my alternate." Cackling some more, she moved out of the shadow to stand closer to the queen. The staff in her hand looked identical to the one her alternate used to wield some of her magic.

Keith glanced quickly around the room; it did nothing to comfort him or give him a hint at a respite to his dilemma. The room was lined with shelves. Some contained books, but many contained jars – jars filled with liquids, powders, roots, and disturbingly, several filled with what appeared to be body parts. A jar filled with eyes of varying colors particularly drew his attention. Haggar's lab, at least one of her labs, was where he was now.

Allura Alt looked from Keith to Haggar. "Do you think she'll find a way to come after him?"

Haggar's eyes never left Keith's face. "You found a way didn't you, Queen Allura? I think she's already found a way and will be here before the week is up." Walking forward, she used her cane to lift Keith's head by placing it under his chin. "You say you don't want me to mark his face?" Haggar laughed some more as she noticed Kogane's eyes widen a little.

"I don't want him scarred… anywhere. I don't care what you break, bruise or do to him, as long he is not permanently marked. He also needs to be fit enough to service me in a few days." Allura Alt's voice was calm and dispassionate. She waited for a question that never came from Keith, so she spoke it herself. "What? You're not bringing up the fact that I told your Allura I'd wait a week?"

Moving his head away from Haggar's cane, he turned toward her and said, "I never expected you to keep your word." Keith was actually surprised that he wasn't in the queen's bed right now 'servicing' her.

Almost as if she sensed his thoughts she spoke. "The only reason you're not in my bed right now is that you haven't received your punishment for your past crimes. Those that oppose me need to see that betrayal has consequences. Once Haggar has dealt you your punishment, I'll be sending out a vid announcing that I have brought your traitorous hide back from where you were hiding. That kind of power and determination will cause many to think twice about crossing me." Moving to the door, the queen called back to Haggar. "You have him for twenty-four hours, witch. Bring him to the control center tomorrow for the vid."

"Of course, Queen Allura. I'm sure you'll be pleased with my work." Haggar cackled as the queen left the room.

Keith had thought that being alone with the queen was the worst thing that was going to happen. He had known he was wrong about that the moment he heard Haggar's laugh. It seems that the hell he was expecting to go through was going to take several forms. Keith's attention was drawn from the door where the queen exited to the spot where Haggar was tapping her cane on the slate tile floor. His eyes moved from the spot where the cane hit the tile up to the yellow eyes that seemed to pulse with energy.

"It's time we got to know each other better, Commander."

The guards standing outside Haggar's lab looked at each other when the Queen left. Strange things had been going on that evening. Not that it was all that usual for strange things to be happening in Haggar's lab; however, they didn't usually require guards at the door. Guards had been posted to the door five days ago when the queen entered the lab with Haggar and even though guards had changed, no one had seen the queen exit the room. Then everything changed about thirty minutes prior. The guards had heard voices and when the queen left, they had glimpsed a man kneeling on the floor. The queen didn't say anything as she passed and it wasn't their place to question. However, they were curious as to who the man was and what he was doing in Haggar's lab. Moments later, they realized what he was there for as his screams rent the air around them, traveling easily through the door into the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith wasn't sure how much time had elapsed since his arrival in the mirror-verse, all he knew was that almost all of it had been spent in pain. There were no windows in Haggar's lab, but she did have some intensely bright lights that she would shine at him from time to time. In the hours he had been there, he hadn't lost any appendages or organs to Haggar's collection, but he had lost blood. The first thing that Haggar had done was paralyze him with a spell and open a vein. He had watched, unable to stop the flow, as blood had run down his arm to a nearby drain in the floor. At the point where he had started to feel light-headed, she had applied some kind of salve to the wound and some kind of pressure bandage. After that, things were a blur of dull and sharp pain. His torso was laced with some kind of burn marks. All she had done was speak words and the raised blisters had appeared as lash marks across his skin. Now she was at the door speaking to the guards.

Keith was unsurprised to see the guards enter his line of vision as he lay on his side on the floor. He hadn't moved when they entered. There was no need to. The witch had effectively weakened him so that he was unable to put up any kind of fight or struggle. The obviously nervous and apprehensive guards lifted him to a nearby table and quickly left when Haggar dismissed them.

Gliding over to the table, Haggar looked at the unresisting man on the table. She pulled a knife from a hidden fold in her robe and began making cuts to remove his shredded clothing from him. His eyes followed her knife with interest, and she knew that he was far from broken. A smile born from the joy of inflicting pain on others appeared on her face. She enjoyed a challenge. The time allotted her might not be enough to break him, but then, perhaps the queen would allow her more sessions….

Several hours later, Keith found himself still on the table. He was clad only in his underwear and lying in a puddle of his own vomit. The witch had injected him with something that had caused hallucinations and extreme nausea. Strapped to the table, he could only turn his head as the meager contents of his stomach emptied out onto the table. Keith suddenly sputtered as cold water was thrown onto his face and body. Opening his eyes as he coughed, he saw Haggar get another bucket of water and come in his direction. Closing his eyes, he was prepared this time when the cold wave hit him. He lay there still trying to catch his breath as she went to the door. Keith was glad the intense smell of stomach fluids was gone, but he had no reason to believe that whatever came next would be better.

Moments later he found himself on the floor, courtesy of the guards. Not having the strength to remain in a seated position, Keith collapsed to the floor on his side. If he was more aware, he might have cared when Haggar handed each of the guards a club and pointed in his direction. But for the moment, he was past caring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**~Day Two in the Mirror-verse~**_

At the appointed time the next day, Keith was literally drug to the control center for Queen Allura's political and military endeavors during this time of war. The soldiers put him on his knees. However, he didn't have the strength to keep his body upright and the manacles from his wrists clanked on the floor as he fell over.

Allura looked him over. The traitorous Voltron Commander looked filthy, exhausted, beaten, and bruised. The queen smiled in satisfaction as she looked over to the witch. "Well done, Haggar."

The dark wraith merely smiled and nodded her head.

Looking at the crew that would video the message, she went over the angles she wanted and the timing of the sequences. One of the many things the queen was good at was PR, at least those PR events that were meant to intimidate.

When ready, Allura Alt went into her speech about how the war would only end badly for those that opposed her, that it would be best to surrender now while she would be lenient. For those that betrayed her and those that continued to fight, she had the cameras turn to the man on the floor. She only gave a cursory explanation of how he had betrayed her, but she told everyone that she had tracked him literally across universes to bring him back. Everyone whom she hoped to intimidate with his capture and beating would know exactly who the man on the floor was.

The Queen of Arus looked with satisfaction at the camera. "I will return to the throne of Altea and resume my rightful place there." Giving a glance down at the man on the floor, she said with confidence, "And this man will give me Voltron back. Count on it." The video cut and the staff went to edit and prepare it for the queen's viewing.

Haggar moved over to where Allura Alt was standing, still looking vastly satisfied. "A question, my Liege. How will Kogane give you Voltron back?"

"Once I have disposed of the other Allura, he won't have anyone to go back to. When I become pregnant with his child, he won't leave me. Any threats I make against the child, he will heed. It worked with the other Keith, and I'm certain that it will work with this one. He would do anything to protect what belongs to him." The smile only grew on her face as Haggar nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A short while later, Orla and the Resistance leaders stood in Altea Castle's control room. As Allura's words came across the screen, "Count on it," they flinched slightly. Orla turned to the men who piloted the lions.

"She did it. She found him and brought him back."

Hunk spoke up, "You know she'll find a way to use him to retrieve Voltron."

"We've either got to get him out or we've got to kill him." Lance was matter of fact as he stood with his arms crossed.

"There's no way I can explain to Jaden that we killed the man that was his father's alternate just because he was inconvenient." It was Lotor that expressed the dissenting view.

Lance interjected back, "But you know Keith wouldn't want to be her bond-mate. He'd rather die than be with her and father her children."

Suddenly, they all began talking over each other.

Orla's voice was calm as she looked at the frozen view of Allura that had been put back on the screen. "I think that all of you have forgotten something." Hearing the silence behind her, she said, "There is another Allura that loves him for who he is, and by this time, I am sure that he has married her." Turning she looked at them all, "She will come to get him back. I think _that_ is what we should count on." A smile spread across her face as she thought of the woman that Keith described as his Allura. _Yes_, she thought, _the Queen of Altea will have a fight on her hands when the Queen of Arus comes to reclaim her husband_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. There are some topics that could be triggers for some people; I will try to post warnings for those chapters. However, I'm never graphic or explicit in any of my writing. If you've read Alternate Choices, you should know what the trigger topics are. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**~Day Two in the Mirror-verse~**_

Lance McClain of the Altean resistance, looked at the landscape around him. He was doing an outside patrol of the castle for a change. Even though he was on alert, he was able to think through things without interruption and having the opportunity to get some fresh air was an added bonus after being hidden underground for so long. The fresh air cleared his mind as he looked around. He definitely had a lot to think about. If Orla was correct, then the Queen of Arus could appear at any time and if she wasn't disguised… well, he knew people would probably shoot first and ask questions later. A thump sounded behind him and he turned with his gun at the ready. Two people had suddenly appeared. Moving closer, he pointed his rifle at the man on the ground.

Lance from Arus looked up into his own eyes as his comment about the trip over was cut off in mid-sentence. They'd have to be careful how they reacted to his alternate or everything could end here and now. Keeping his eyes locked on his alternate's, he said, "Keith didn't tell me that I was just as handsome in the alternate universe."

The mirror-verse Lance looked thoughtfully at his alternate and with a nod, lifted the rifle to his shoulder. Looking from Lance to Allura and back to Lance, he said, "But I'm sure he told you that you're a smart ass in both." Cocking his head to the side, he smiled and said, "I'm not sure if I like us as a blonde."

Lance returned the smile and said, "I don't consider it being a smart ass. I'm usually just telling the truth with flair. As for the hair and eyes, I'm trying not to be recognized." Glancing to Allura and back up at his alternate, he asked, "Is it all right if we stand?"

"You can stand up. We also need to move from this location to Castle Control." The alternate looked around as he continued, "It seems that whatever or whoever sent you here, did a good job. Anyone else but a resistance leader would have shot you on sight; I might have just a day ago." Looking at the pair that stood before him, he said, "I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get into one of the hidden passages. We should keep your arrival here a secret for now." Seeing them nod, he motioned for them to go in front of him. He might believe they were here to get Keith back, but he didn't trust them yet.

A short time later, the alternate Lance exited from the hidden passage in the Control Center. He found Orla, Hunk, and Avok there. Giving an order over the com system, he ordered the command area empty except for the three Resistance leaders and himself. He smiled as they moved over to him. "You'll never guess who I ran into while patrolling the inner courtyard." Moving to open the door, he waved the newcomers inside. "May I introduce Lance McClain and Allura Altaire, Queen of Arus."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Orla stepped forward and curtsied to Allura. "My Queen, you honor us with your presence." The rest of the group followed her lead and bowed.

"Allura. Please call me Allura. And I'm guessing by Lance's reaction to our arrival that you know why we're here."

Orla nodded. "As you wish, Allura." Gesturing toward a nearby computer station, she said, "Queen Allura sent out a vid earlier today. After seeing it, I knew you'd be coming." After keying in the correct sequence, she turned sympathetic eyes on Allura and softly said, "This may be a little disturbing, Allura. I just wanted to warn you." Seeing Allura's nod, she started the video.

Doing everything in her power to remain calm and detached, Allura watched the vid with pained eyes and a hurting heart. At some point, she felt Lance's hand slip into hers and she held it tightly. The fact that Keith didn't move indicated that he was either unconscious or just physically unable to do so. Judging by his bruised body, both were possible. It was also hard to miss the fact that he was wearing the bond-mate arm band.

The Resistance leaders watched the pair closely and saw the pained expressions on both their faces as well as the close bond that they seemed to share. Looking at each other, they gave subtle nods indicating that for now, the pair was to be trusted.

When the vid ended, Allura drew a deep breath. "He's only been gone from Arus a little over two hours. How long has he been in this universe? There's no way he could have developed those bruises and injuries in such a short time."

"From what we can gather from our spies on Ormond, the Queen returned with her captive about thirty hours ago."

"Thirty hours," Allura breathed out. Her mind went to the images they had seen. It was obvious that Keith had been tortured for a good portion of that time. And now, what was he going through? Was Allura Alt keeping her promise of not completing the bond-mate ritual? Actually, Keith's obvious injuries might just be helpful in that area. Before she could say anything else, the door hissed open behind her. Her blood ran cold as the voice of the newcomer reached her ears.

"I got the summons from Lance, what-" Lotor's voice broke off as Lance pushed Allura to safety behind him and pulled a lazon sword from a hidden pocket.

Allura put her hand on Lance's shoulder as she heard the Resistance leaders pull blasters from their holsters. "No, Lance. This isn't our Prince Lotor. Remember what Keith said."

Giving one last glare at the green-eyed prince, Lance deactivated his lazon sword. "Sorry." Turning, he saw the pulled blasters and shrugged. He wasn't offended. "You can put those away now. After seeing that video, well, it was something that our own Prince Lotor would have done to Keith. It won't happen again." Looking at his alternate, he continued as if it was a normal thing to be pulling lazon swords and blasters in a command center. "I do think that we need to work on names to avoid confusion if possible." At the nod of heads, he said, "How about it we refer to Keith's Allura as Eleanor." He saw their curious looks and answered the nonverbal question. "Eleanor was Allura's mother's name and she used it on a quest and will answer to it fairly easily. As for me, you can call me Lancelot."

The alternate Lance looked around and said, "It should work."

Looking at the group, Allura said, "Lancelot and I need to tell you what transpired and what Queen Allura told me when she took Keith."

Orla nodded and gestured to a conference room off the control center. "Go ahead into the chamber. I'll call back in the support staff to man the workstations."

Lance and Allura noted that all the Resistance leaders let them walk into the chamber first. They might trust Keith, but they understood that they hadn't earned their trust yet. Hopefully, there would be enough trust to get to Keith before permanent harm was inflicted on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allura Alt looked at the unconscious man on her bed. She had had the guards bring him to her chambers after the end of the vid. Thankfully, she had remembered to have them place towels on the bed to protect her linens. With the guards and the medical personnel gone, it was finally just the two of them. She had obtained the medicines and bandages needed to attend to him. A soft smile lit her face as she made her way over to the bed. A bowl of warm water and cloth were on the nightstand. Allura Alt looked forward to removing the remainder of his clothing and bathing him before attending to his wounds. The only question that remained was at what point would he wake up?

Keith felt a warm, wet, soft cloth glide across his back. His eyes felt so heavy and the cloth felt so nice to all his aches and pains; he didn't want to open his eyes. Relaxing in Allura's embrace, he let out a sigh against her shoulder. It was at that moment that it all came back to him; this wasn't his Allura. Tensing, he felt a tingling sensation in his right arm.

"It's okay, Keith, I'm just cleaning you up before bed." She chuckled slightly as he tensed even further at the word 'bed.' "Don't worry, lover, you're too injured right now." Leaning over gently with him so that he was lying back on the bed again, she let her lips hover over his. "I want you at your best for our first time. That means I'll have to give you a few days to heal up. However, you'll be sleeping with me every night. I don't trust you or the traitorous scum you helped on Altea." Her lips completed the distance between them. She wanted it to be a responsive kiss like the one they had once shared, but he did nothing but lay there. Looking at him, she narrowed her eyes., "It would be in your best interests, Keith, to accept your fate. Things can go easy for you, or they can go hard. You have a choice."

Looking into her eyes, he once again tried to find some trace of his Allura in there. Some piece of goodness to hold on to, a piece that he could reason with. There was nothing but anger, malice, and hate. "But I have made my choice, Allura. I made it when I married Allura Altaire, Queen of Arus." He knew that he made her angry, but he didn't care. Well, maybe he cared a little as she took her anger out on him by raking her fingernails against some of his blistered skin.

Allura Alt watched him with narrowed eyes. Surprisingly, she didn't find any satisfaction in his cries of pain. Hating to admit it even to herself, she was jealous. Queen Allura of Altea was jealous of… herself. She had watched the disgusting display of love and friendship on Arus over the course of several days before she had made her move to return to her universe. There had been copious amounts of intergalactic vids on the famous couple detailing their relationship. Keith had _given_ the other Allura _everything_ that she herself wanted. Granted, she would never lower herself to marriage to any man, but she would have given him whatever he wanted. She had offered it to him when she had captured him in her bedchamber, and he had tossed it back at her. No one, and especially no man, EVER did that to the Queen of Altea.

Shaking her head, she got up from the bed and went to get the salve and bandages. She would doctor him up. Three days, that's all that she would give him before consummating their relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. There are some topics that could be triggers for some people; I will try to post warnings for those chapters. However, I'm never graphic or explicit in any of my writing. If you've read Alternate Choices, you should know what the trigger topics are. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**~End of Day Two in the Mirror-verse~**_

Allura thanked the heavens that her mother's name had not been Guinevere. She and 'Lancelot' had requested to room together just for her safety. As this universe also knew the story of King Arthur, the name pairing would have just been too weird. As it was she was fine with Eleanor, but she wanted to snicker anytime someone said Lancelot's name. She looked at Lance who was checking the room for any surveillance equipment.

Looking over at Allura, Lance shook his head. "No bugs that I can find." His attention then turned to a small desk in the room. Orla had two data pads sent to their room with information she thought they would find useful about the current status of Allura Alt's Empire and her base of operations on Ormond. Picking up one of the devices, he moved to the single bed closest to the door and dropped his lanky frame onto it. When Allura didn't move, he inquired, "What's up?"

Allura shook her head in a negative fashion and moved to pick up a data pad of her own. Sitting on the side of her bed, she faced Lance on his. "Now that we're here, it seems a little overwhelming."

Nodding, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat the data pad gently to the side. The room was small and with them facing each other, their knees were almost touching. "We can handle it." At her nod, he continued, "But that's not everything that's bothering you."

She was too transparent to her friend so she drew a deep breath and voiced her fear. "She's had him for over thirty hours. She's tortured him…" Her voice failed her then.

Lance reached out to take one of her hands in his. "Keith's strong. He KNEW what would happen. And you know that he's been tortured before. He doesn't break easily, and he definitely won't break knowing that he has you to come back to."

Looking down at their intertwined hands, she sighed, "I know… it's just… I thought we would get here sooner than thirty hours after he did." Her eyes came up to meet his. "She could have already done… so much."

His fingers squeezed hers as he answered, "Unless she bedded him the moment they returned, I don't think it happened. He's in too bad of shape, and I'm sure she'll wait at least a few days until he's better able to give her what she wants."

Allura blushed slightly and fought down her anger. After all, this was her alternate that was preparing to rape her husband. Channeling her emotion into action, she picked up the data pad and said, "Let's look at the complex she's staying in first and then work on our route in."

Lance tamped his smile down. Now THAT was his Allura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allura Alt watched Keith with interest as he carefully put on the drawstring pajama pants she had given him. She had seen the surprise in his eyes when she had dropped them on the bed beside him once she finished her ministrations to his wounds. His motions were exaggerated in their slowness. Haggar had done a thorough job with his punishment. There was only one slight blemish to his face, which pleased her. It was true that her goal was to have this talented military man father her children in an effort to produce an heir worthy of her; however, the fact that he was devastatingly handsome wasn't something to be overlooked.

The queen moved to slide between the sheets next to him. Dressed in a short nightie with spaghetti straps, she noticed that he barely spared her a glance as he directed his gaze to the ceiling. He was safe for the next couple of nights. His pained movements only confirmed that he needed to recoup. However, even with his weakened state, he was a force to be reckoned with and he needed to know the safeguards she had put in place.

Reaching out to touch his arm band, she spoke, "I think you should know a few things before we sleep." She had thought he would turn to look at her, but his gaze remained on the ceiling. A tingling pulse caused his eyes to turn toward her. "If you think to snap my neck during the night and escape, you'll never make it out of my room alive." His full attention was now on her. "The band has been modified so that it can determine the status of my life-force. If it queries my status and finds nothing, the electric pulse to stop your heart will automatically be triggered. If you think to knock me out and escape, then you should know the band has a range that I can set. Right now it's set pretty much to the dimensions of my room. If you travel beyond that range, you will receive a debilitating shock." Allura Alt smiled and watched as he turned to gaze at the ceiling again.

"I understand, Allura."

"Good, Keith. I want us to be open in our relationship; I just wanted to put that out on the table."

Sarcasm laced his response. "Your benevolence is amazing." He felt a tingle but no more. Closing his eyes, he decided to try to sleep. He was in no shape to attempt an escape right now anyway. Thoughts of Allura crowded into his mind. Was she on Ormond already? Was she still on Altea? How had the Resistance responded? He needed to rest but knew that it wouldn't come easy until he knew she was safe.

_**~Day Three in the Mirror-verse~**_

Sleep was fitful for Keith. At times he managed to drift off, but his fears for Allura and his pained body brought him awake many times. He awoke with a hiss of pain. It wasn't from his own movement, but Allura Alt once again rubbing a nail across a burned streak on his back. In an effort to stop the pain, he rolled onto his back and turned his head to look at her.

Allura wasn't smiling as Keith lay on his back beside her. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she had been consumed with thoughts of him and the original Keith that she had killed. Would he still be sleeping beside her now if she hadn't rashly killed him? She felt this Keith was more a copy of her Keith than a near-opposite and because of that, she had had the means to thwart the devastating attack on her empire. That is, if she had let her Keith live, but she had killed her advantage. She would avoid making such a mistake again. The problem was, her admirals and generals didn't know what she knew of Keith Kogane. To them, he was an obsession of hers and not a military genius. The other Keith had never been able to show his skills to the fullest before he died. The man had kept his skills hidden, even from her. It was only this Keith's ability to trick her during his last foray into her universe and then her research while in his universe that showed her that he was a force to be reckoned with. It was imperative that Keith show them his worth so that when he took his rightful place as her bond-mate, they would listen to him. His tactical genius would be needed to defeat the Resistance.

"I need you to do something for me." Her tone was serious and not flirtatious.

"I won't do anything to hurt the Resistance."

Propping herself up on an elbow, Allura Alt stared into Keith's eyes. Hers narrowed as she answered, "I figured you would say as much. However, you may change your mind when you see the consequences your actions can have." Here she stopped for a moment, and then continued. "But, I am getting ahead of myself. You see, all I want you to do is look over the security for this fortress and point out weak areas and make suggestions to fix them."

"Why? I'm sure your security people have already been over the place."

Allura Alt ignored him for a moment as she moved to stand beside the bed and stretch. When she had finished, she said, "Your place is not to question my commands, but to obey. But as you are new to this, I will allow it… this time."

"Why do you need me to look over security?"

"Due to the battles waged by the Resistance since you stole Black Lion, I have lost a number of valuable officers. Because of such, others have been promoted to fill the ranks and lead. One of my newly promoted generals has a background in black ops and has made it a point to inform me of the lack of security in this facility."

Frowning and sitting up in the bed, Keith asked the obvious. "So if she has already pointed out the many flaws, why do you need me to do it as well?"

Allura Alt walked around the bed to stand beside where he sat on its edge. "Very few of my command staff understand the tactical knowledge and strategy that you have. They didn't get a chance to see it with your mirror and they didn't see all the documentation of your skills from your universe."

"What difference does it make?"

"When you take your place as my bond-mate, I expect you to do more than share my bed. I expect you to aid us militarily."

"Won't happen," Keith said.

Allura Alt's lips formed a smile that was in no way friendly. "Before you refuse, I think you should understand the consequences of that decision." The queen picked up a long silk robe and put it on. As she pulled her hair over one shoulder and belted the robe, she moved to a video panel on the wall. After tapping in a few commands, she said, "Connect me with Admiral Graham on Ascension." Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that she had Keith's attention as he stood up beside the bed.

Keith stared at the screen. Ascension was Lotor's home world that was currently occupied by Altean forces. And what was Graham's role? His eyes studied the monitor as Admiral Graham's image came up on the panel.

Graham lowered his head momentarily as he said, "My Queen, how may I be of service?"

Smiling at the Admiral, Allura Alt responded, "Have you assembled the prisoners in the arena as I requested?"

"Of course, my Queen."

"How many are there?"

"Three hundred just as you commanded - some Alteans, some Terrans, and a mixture of other Resistance species."

The queen turned to Keith. "Three hundred, Keith. Are you ready to watch them die?"

Keith's eyes moved frantically to stand between Allura and the screen. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you ready to watch three hundred prisoners of war die because you refuse to assist me?" She saw that he believed her. "I have had an arena constructed on Ascension. It makes for very entertaining evenings having the prisoners fight one another. Many of the empire enjoy attending events there. The three hundred gathered in the arena will be given weapons, and only the last one standing will be allowed to live." She watched as Keith paled at the thought. She had no idea he was reliving his time in the arena. "If you agree, I will have them taken back to their cells and they will return to their former schedule. They won't be saved completely, but they will live weeks… maybe months longer." She tilted her head as she looked at him. "Your choice, Keith. Three hundred die now, or they live another day."

"You wouldn't-"

Allura Alt didn't let him finish, "Give them the weapons, Admiral."

Keith's hand shot out toward Allura Alt as he cried out, "No!" His eyes closed for a moment as pain shot through him at the fast movement. "No. I'll do it. Let them live."

Looking over her shoulder at the Admiral on the screen, she said, "Disregard my last order, Admiral, and return the prisoners to their cells."

"As you wish, Queen Allura."

Allura Alt moved to key in a command to end the transmission.

Keith just stood watching her. Watching and wondering. "Why don't you use them to get me in bed?"

Finished with the vid screen, she turned back to him. "Because the drug will work just as well, and if I used the threat against the prisoners for everything I wanted, you might grow callused enough to let me go through with it." Allura Alt moved to stand in front of him as she continued, "So, I threaten prisoners this time. Perhaps a group of orphans or a freighter carrying medical supplies the next time." She saw anger spark in his eyes as she finished, "Perhaps when I have your beloved Allura on the ground begging for her life, I will ask you to give what you choose to withhold." Turning ever so slowly, she moved toward the bathroom. "I will bathe and change and then it will be your turn. When we're ready, we'll have a light breakfast and then you can begin your study of our defenses. I've also called for the doctor to visit our room; he will tend your wounds further and give you something for the pain."

Keith watched her go into the bathroom. She had laid out the morning as if she hadn't just threatened to murder three hundred people. He shook his head; there was no understanding her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. There are some topics that could be triggers for some people; I will try to post warnings for those chapters. However, I'm never graphic or explicit in any of my writing. If you've read Alternate Choices, you should know what the trigger topics are. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_**~Day Three in the Mirror-verse, continued~**_

Eleanor and Lancelot's morning started off much different that Keith's had. After readying themselves and having a light breakfast, they prepared to leave the room. Looking at Eleanor, Lance thought that Orla had done a good job with her disguise. Everyone had thought it best that Allura be disguised. Her presence would cause an uproar even if the reasons for her being there were disclosed. Therefore, Allura/Eleanor had used a dark rinse for her hair and eyebrows, changing both to a light brown. Her hair was then braided into a simple plait that now lay across her shoulder and down her chest. Brown contacts were in her eyes and no make-up was applied. The look was simple – something that Allura Alt never attempted. Pidge would have admired the black-framed glasses that graced Allura's face. The combined effect left Eleanor looking like a strikingly pretty girl – but nothing like the Queen of Altea.

"Well, do I pass, Lancelot?" Allura asked with a touch of concern.

"Indeed, Eleanor. I'm not sure that Keith will even recognize us." Lance winked in an effort to relive some of her tension.

Allura let out the breath she was holding as a knock sounded at the door.

"Eleanor? Lancelot? This is Avok. I've come to escort you to the command center."

Allura looked at Lance. "I know. Like we don't know where the command center is. But we have to earn their trust." Moving toward the door, she added, "I'm just glad they're willing to help." Allura triggered the door sensor and stepped out. "We're ready, Avok. Thank you for assisting us."

Avok smiled at her and said, "When I saw you yesterday, I thought about how you looked so much like my sister Romelle." He saw her surprised look and continued, "Queen Allura in no way reminds me of my sister - neither in her looks nor in her actions. You, however, I think you and Romelle would be friends." Turning his back to her, something that none of the other Resistance leaders had yet to do, he moved down the corridor with the expectation that they would follow.

The walk was quiet with only a few comments here and there. Eleanor and Lancelot were barely given a second glance by staff and soldiers in the castle. Both breathed more easily as it was obvious that their disguise worked to hide them likeness to their alternates.

After entering the command area, the three proceeded to the conference room where they spoke yesterday. The rest of the leaders were gathered, including Lotor and Merla. Lance and Allura couldn't help but stare at the couple. Keith had explained the crucial role that both had played in his survival on the quest, but it was still hard to believe. And suddenly, Allura was hit with another thought, one that hadn't occurred to her until that moment. She could only believe that it was her intense concern and worry over Keith and the events at hand that had made her forget. Looking at the Queen and the Prince, she asked, "Before I leave, would it be possible for me to see Jaden?"

Lotor and Merla didn't flinch. They had been expecting such a request. The woman that Keith had described as the Princess of Arus would be drawn to the child just as Keith had been. Merla responded, "We thought that you would want to meet him. How about we go see him after this meeting?"

Unshed tears glistened in Allura's eyes as she quietly said, "Thank you. That would be perfect."

Lance watched the leaders closely during the exchange. He felt that Allura had done more to cement them in the Resistance's good graces with her sincere request and response than anything they had done so far. His eyes then sought Orla's as he waited for the meeting to begin.

Calling the group to order, she quickly had everyone's complete attention. "We all know that Queen Allura promoted a number of people from within her military structure to replace officers that were killed in battle. Almost all are known commodities, but one promotion has been startling. Allura has promoted a black ops operative that we thought we had eliminated months ago. Pressing a few keys on her data pad, she turned as the screen behind her flared to life with a picture. She said, "Newly promoted General Naveena Flynn is now commander of Queen Allura's base of operations."

Allura just stared at the screen as Lance softly whispered, "Naveena."

Even though it was softly spoken, it did not go unnoticed by Lance's alternate who was standing beside him. "Do you know of her in your universe, Lancelot?"

With his eyes still glued to the image of Naveena on the screen, he said, "She's our replacement pilot and… my girlfriend."

All eyes turned to him as he finally tore his gaze from the picture. However, it was Allura that spoke next. "It appears that like my alternate, Naveena is an opposite in this universe. Her skills on our side were piloting and explosives. Are they the same here?"

Alternate Lance was still staring at his counterpart when he answered, "Yes on all counts, but add in that she is also an accomplished assassin." He continued to stare at Lancelot. "Can you separate the two of them in your mind? If you go to Ormond, there is a likelihood that you will run into her. She won't know you and hesitation on your side could ruin your mission."

Lancelot looked from his alternate to Allura. "I can do it, Eleanor."

She nodded and looked back to Orla. "We've looked at the defenses and found several vulnerabilities. Lancelot and I would like to take a small shuttle to Ormond with some contraband that the Resistance has acquired. Our cover will be that we are free-lance agents looking to sell some things we stole from the Resistance. Once inside, we'll use your com system to relay a message to Ormond for Queen Allura. I'll make plans with Allura for our encounter and in the meantime, Lancelot and I will do our best to get Keith out before the set time."

"Forgive me, Eleanor," Merla began, "but that doesn't sound very detailed."

"Well, that was the abridged version. Lancelot and I have detailed plans for where we will go and how we will proceed once inside the fortress. We just didn't see the need to give out details for that. I'm sure you understand that the fewer that know, the better."

Merla nodded her acceptance.

"The Resistance will be happy to loan you a shuttle and the necessary cargo for your cover." Orla typed some things on her data pad as she spoke. "There," she said as she looked up. "A shuttle with cargo has been placed under your aliases." She saw the visible relief in both of them as she spoke. "I understand the need for secrecy in your endeavor. However, we need to discuss contingencies as to what will happen if you are unable to retrieve the commander before you battle the Queen. What are your plans in regards to the battle?"

Allura looked to Lance and nodded.

"Some things will have to wait until Eleanor and the Queen speak. Obviously, we can't dictate location, but we're hoping to get the Queen to agree to the fight occurring on the mesa that is about ten miles from the fortress. We will ask for just the Queen and one observer." Lance spoke with the confidence of a man that had worked out the details.

"And you actually expect her to play by the rules?" Lotor asked with surprise.

Allura actually looked at him with a smile. "You just don't realize the irony of you saying that, Lotor." She saw him actually blush. "I'm sorry. I forget myself and the differences between our universes. If you can overlook my resemblance to the Queen, I should be able to overlook yours to our Prince Lotor." When he smiled back, she continued, "Actually, I expect her to cheat. However, I have something that may shift things in my favor."

Lance looked at her in surprise but said nothing. Was she just saying that or did she really have something to assist her?

"What I _need_, is for the Resistance to do something that will require Haggar to leave Ormond. If she stays, I may not be able to save Keith and myself." Allura looked at the faces around her. "Can you do it?"

Merla and Lotor seemed to be having a secret conversation as the group talked amongst themselves, searching for something that would pull Haggar off-planet, but not the Queen. After a few moments, Lotor spoke. "Ascension. Merla and I will lead an attack on Ascension." Seeing the looks of the other Resistance leaders, he continued, "Merla and I have wished to make a push to regain control of my home world. This would be the perfect time."

"What makes you think the brown goblin will go to protect Ascension?" Lance asked.

"Robeasts."

All eyes turned to Lotor.

Orla frowned and looked at the prince. "What are robeasts, Prince Lotor?"

Lance and Allura looked at each other. This universe hadn't been attacked yet by the creatures known as robeasts? Both of them were surprised at this revelation. Their reaction did not go unnoticed by Lotor.

"Eleanor, you seem to be familiar with robeasts. Perhaps you could better explain them than I can. I can only go by the reports of my people who are able to smuggle information out."

"Robeasts are creatures that have been transformed by magic to be as large as and sometimes larger than Voltron." She saw the worried looks that crossed the faces of the people around her. "These robeast are sometimes robots that have been transformed, sometimes they are animals, but often they are people or members of other species. Some are transformed against their will, and others…" Allura's eyes darted to Avok and quickly back to Orla, "others willingly go in an attempt to save themselves, others, or just for the opportunity to be the one to defeat Voltron."

Avok stared at Allura; he had caught her look during her explanation. "So are there robeasts on Ascension as Lotor claims?"

Lancelot answered, "We don't know, but Doom, I mean, Ascension was Haggar's home base of operations in our universe."

"It is so in our universe as well," Lotor responded. "I have heard reports that Haggar and Admiral Graham use the new arena they have built to test out these robeast creatures on the prisoners of war."

Allura closed her eyes. There truly was no escaping evil. Opening her eyes, she agreed with Lotor. "Haggar would go to Ascension if she felt her work was in danger. You will need to take Voltron. Are you prepared to do that?"

Lotor looked to Orla. He was Black Lion's pilot, but Voltron belonged to the Alteans. "I am willing."

Orla took a deep breath and said, "I am not the ruler of this world. Prince Lotor is ruling for Jaden. It is his decision to make. But before I give my opinion – and that is all that it is, I have a question."

"Ask it." Allura said.

"What is your intention regarding the Queen? Will you fight her to the death or leave her alive for us to deal with?"

Allura could see Orla hands clenched in the fabric of her dress. Her knuckles were white. The Arusian Queen took a moment to study the seer of Altea. What did Orla truly want? Did she want her niece dead or brought to trial? Did it matter? No. What mattered was what Allura could live with and she had made that decision the day after her marriage when Keith told her what had happened to him in this universe. Her eyes were like steel as she responded. "I want Haggar off planet so that she cannot save or spirit Queen Allura away. Without Haggar, the Queen will die by my hand. She will not find a way to return to my universe and harm me or mine. It ends here."

Orla nodded with relief.

Lance's alternate looked at Eleanor and asked, "Do you think you can beat her in hand to hand or with a lazon sword? Queen Allura may not be a warrior, but she's pretty good."

Lance burst out laughing as a true smile formed on Allura's face. Slapping his alternate on the back, he said, "Take us to your gym and challenge her yourself. I'd like to see for myself what I look like when she kicks my butt."

"Okay, after Eleanor has seen Jaden, we'll go to the gym." Alternate Lance looked at Eleanor and asked, "Do you really kick his butt?"

"Not all the time, but enough. However, I'd never challenge him to a shooting contest. He's the best marksman I know. Only Keith can rival him."

Lancelot genuflected before Allura, "High praise from you, my Queen."

Laughing, she said, "But well-deserved." Turning to look at Merla, she inquired, "Can I see Jaden now?"

An hour later, the group was on the way to the gym. Lancelot didn't envy his alternate's timing for the challenge. He could feel the anger radiating off of Allura.

Jaden had torn her heart out. He was the spitting image of Keith, just with blue eyes. If she had any doubts about killing Allura Alt, they were gone. The fact that if she failed and Keith was left here, her alternate would kill their male children or use them to coerce him into doing whatever she wanted. And Allura knew, just like his alternate, Keith would do whatever it took to protect what was his. She wouldn't let that happen to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. There are some topics that could be triggers for some people; I will try to post warnings for those chapters. However, I'm never graphic or explicit in any of my writing. If you've read Alternate Choices, you should know what the trigger topics are. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_**~Day Three in the Mirror-verse, continued~**_

As Keith and Allura Alt made their way to the dining area for breakfast, he noticed the glances being sent his way. His clothing wasn't that unusual for the Empire. He had on black fitted pants and black knee-high boots that reminded him of riding attire. His shirt, however, was different. It was a long-sleeved red pull-over and while it wasn't form fitting, it was fitted. The most unusual aspect of it was the sleeve on his right arm. The area that covered his right bicep had distinct cut-outs that clearly allowed anyone to see his bond-mate armband. When he had questioned Allura, she said that it was customary for the Queen's bond-mate to wear such clothing. It identified his stasis. She actually had the gall to say that he should be pleased to have such notice drawn to him. It had taken everything in him not to make a sarcastic comment about that. His thoughts returned to the present as he heard her repeat his name.

"Keith? I don't like repeating myself."

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"As I told you earlier this morning, the new general has found several flaws in the facility defenses. I expect you to find all the flaws that she has found plus one or more that she hasn't. If you don't, then I'm afraid that one hundred of those prisoners you saved this morning will have to die."

Keith stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

Allura stopped and looked back at him. "I have to know that you will do your best. If you do only something rudimentary or half-hearted, you will never convince my command staff of your worth."

"But I saved them this morning."

Thinking for a moment, Allura Alt nodded. "You are correct. I will have one hundred DIFFERENT prisoners of war selected for execution if you fail to meet my expectations." The Queen turned and headed toward the dining area mentioning that she did hope they had grape jam this morning as she missed having it yesterday.

Keith stood for a moment and just stared after her, listening to her inane chatter until he felt the tingle in his arm band. Moving to follow her, he wondered what curveball she would throw at him next. As they entered the dining hall, the curveball knocked the breath out of him.

Naveena Flynn stood from her place at the table and bowed to Allura. "My Queen."

Moving to take the seat at the head of the table, Allura waved her away. "Good morning, General Flynn."

Keith continued to stare. Naveena Flynn was the black ops commander promoted to general. He eyed her carefully, was this the Naveen Flynn of the mirror-verse or had Allura brought her through with her? Had the Naveena of this universe been replaced by his Naveena?

Allura turned to where Keith stood in the doorway. "Keith, come over and meet Naveena. She is the one that I want you to impress."

The Voltron Commander walked to the table and looked at the commanding General of Ormond's ground forces. "Good morning, General Flynn."

Naveena eyed Keith Kogane with distrust. She had heard all about him from the Queen, but then she thought the Queen might just be thinking with her libido and not with her brain. Taking a moment to look him over, she decided that she couldn't blame the Queen for wanting him. If he had brains to go with that body, he and the Queen would indeed make a formidable pair.

The Queen noticed the appraising eye of her general and said, "Watch yourself, General."

Taking her seat as Keith took his, Naveena responded, "I'm sorry, my Queen. I meant no offense. You spoke of his attractiveness and I have to say that you did not over exaggerate."

"You know I'm sitting right here," Keith said with irritation. With Naveena's open appraisal of his body and the dialog she was having with Allura Alt, Keith knew this was not the Naveena from his universe. He was surprised as he heard the queen ordering breakfast.

Allura gave her order _and his _to the maid that came to the table. "Yes, I know you are right here. However, you do not yet know your place and for that, I will overlook this aberration. However, I grow tired of having to remind you of your place. You do not speak unless spoken to in my presence unless I give you leave." She saw his raised eyebrow and laughed. "Since we are discussing the security of the fortress, I give you permission to speak freely this morning."

As his brows drew together in a frown, he formulated his retort only to be stopped by a not-so-subtle pulse from his arm band. Instead of his intended retort, a low hiss of pain escaped his lips as he closed his eyes.

"As I said, I tire of reminding you of your place." She watched with appreciation how effectively the band had silenced what she knew to be sarcastic response.

"My Queen, what is your plan?" Naveena asked as she sipped her coffee, drawing the Queen's attention to her.

Allowing her eyes to move from Keith to Naveena, she answered, "Commander Kogane is to have full access to the current security maps and defenses of the fortress."

Naveena put her cup down quickly and leaned over to speak urgently to Allura. "Is that wise, my Queen? You just said yourself that he doesn't yet know his place. Giving him access to our security plans-"

The Queen raised her hand stopping Naveena in mid-sentence. "Giving him access to what we currently have shouldn't be that much of a breech, if what you say is true about the security." Glancing over to Keith, who sat quietly for the moment, she continued, "He knows what the consequences are of failing to meet my expectation in this regard. The Commander knows that he has to find all the security concerns that you found plus at least one additional one that you did not find." Allura's eyes were on Keith's face and she saw the muscle in his jaw clench. "You won't fail me, will you Commander?"

Controlling his anger, Keith replied, "I won't fail you." He felt a tingle in his arm and lifted his chin a little as he added, "My Queen." The electric charge faded and he knew he had given her what she had wanted.

"How long does he have to complete his task?"

Allura paused as the servants had appeared with her meal and Keith's. Once the attendants were gone, Allura replied, "Until dinner tonight."

Keith didn't say anything. It wasn't much time, just nine hours. He knew it was pointless to argue and he knew the task had to be large as he saw a small smile grace Naveena's lips. It was a smile that said she had already won. However, there were one hundred people counting on him and he wouldn't let them down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lancelot stood to the side of the gym with a smile on his face as he watched his duplicate face off with Allura and a composite replica of a lazon sword. The lazon sword was rumored to be Queen Allura's weapon of choice when she chose to fight in close quarters. Therefore, they had chosen to duel with the swords after the hand-to-hand combat.

Orla divided her attention between Lancelot and Eleanor. Both intrigued her. The young man beside her was obviously very close to the Arusian Queen. In many ways they appeared as siblings. It was obvious that he was proud of her abilities and well he should be. Eleanor had faired quite well in the hand to hand combat with Lance. Throwing him twice and putting him in a submission hold once. It was obvious that Lance had underestimated the Queen of Arus, even with his alternate's warning. He was being more careful with the sword. Eleanor hadn't balked at the suggestion of using real swords instead of fakes, but Lancelot countered there was no reason to go to Ormond with any injuries. So Eleanor and Lance were currently fighting with composite versions of the lazon sword.

"Come on, Allura, you can do it." Lancelot muttered under his breath.

Out on the mat, Eleanor and Lance circled each other. Eleanor smiled as Lance slashed at her with the sword and she nimbly jumped to the side and swung her sword, hitting him on the butt. Her tinkling laughter carried across the gym. This was the third time that she had tagged him and he hadn't tagged her at all. It was obvious to her that this version of Lance hadn't trained extensively with a sword of any type. Eleanor said a silent prayer of thanks to Keith and to the practice she had engaged in during her time at Lion House.

Lance stood with one hand gripping his sword and his other on his butt. Looking at Eleanor with a frown, he said, "You know that's going to leave a mark."

Eleanor smirked at him and then winked as she said, "I'm sure it's not the first time a woman gave you a bruise."

Without turning his back on Eleanor, Lance called over his shoulder, "Lancelot, you didn't tell me that she had a sadistic streak."

Lancelot smiled as he crossed his arms in satisfaction, "She's not sadistic, Lance. She's just good. And watch out, she can be a little sarcastic too."

"Too late, brother, I've already gotten a taste of that after she hit my ass with the sword." Giving his full attention to Eleanor, he bowed and laid his sword down. "I yield, your Highness. I see no further need in wounding my ego. Hopefully, my doppelganger has been entertained enough watching you kick my ass and his."

Bowing in return, Eleanor replied, "Oh, I'm sure he'll enjoy teasing you about it. Just remember though, I beat him on occasion as well."

Lance offered his arm and escorted her over to the wall where Lancelot and the Resistance leaders waited. Stopping in front of Lancelot he said, "Well?"

Lancelot smiled as he knew exactly what his alternate meant. "Our butt looked exceedingly well as it was kicked."

The assembled group laughed. Lance and Lancelot were a pair, not opposites. Allura just wished it were so with her alternate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. There are some topics that could be triggers for some people; I will try to post warnings for those chapters. However, I'm never graphic or explicit in any of my writing. If you've read Alternate Choices, you should know what the trigger topics are. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_**~End of Day Three in the Mirror-verse~**_

_Thirty minutes until dinner_, Keith thought as he rubbed his temple. He was expected to present his findings on the security of the fortress at that time. Dr. Gorma, who was a regular Jack the Ripper in this mirror-verse, had given him some meds in the morning and treated his wounds. However, in the middle of the afternoon, Keith had had to visit the man for some more meds. The bloodletting procedure that Haggar had performed left him feeling extremely weak after several hours of exerting himself. He was still paying that price now. After typing in the last of the information, Keith sat back and thought about what he had learned during the day.

Immediately after breakfast, Allura Alt had left him with Naveena who begrudgingly gave him a data pad with the current security measures. She also assigned him a guard who would follow him around the castle as he checked security. He had made notes on a second data pad as he went over the plans. Naveena had been right. The security here had more holes than a sieve. Once he had his list, he went around with his guard to view the areas and make notes of suggested improvements. It took hours to cover them all and finish his notations. Knowing that people's lives hung in the balance, he walked a large portion of the fortress perimeter walls and noted a few changes that were needed. His suggestions hadn't been listed on the plan and weren't obvious unless you viewed the area in person. Those were the notes he had just finished.

Looking up as a knock sounded on the door, Keith saw his guard was back. Ari was his name. Keith had heard the man, muttering under his breath about "having to babysit the Queen's toy." Put-out would be a mild description of his attitude when they started, but as the day progressed, Ari had been more respectful to Keith's requests. It showed now.

"Sir. The Queen asks that you join her in the dining hall."

Standing and picking up both data pads, he walked to join Ari at the door. "I know the way there."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I've been ordered to escort you there."

Keith nodded. It seemed that Allura Alt didn't trust him enough to leave him alone yet, even with the arm band set to the dimensions of the fortress. When they reached their destination, Keith thanked Ari and turned to enter the room, but was stopped by the soldier.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Ari?"

"If you need any other assistance, please ask for me. I'll be glad to help."

Keith looked with curiosity at Ari. "Thank you, Sergeant." He thought that was the end of it, but Ari continued.

"Most of the guys think you're just a pretty face to amuse the queen." Ari noted that the Commander actually blushed. Everyone knew that the man didn't want to be the bond-mate of the Queen. "But I know now that you're much more than that."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that, Ari."

"You don't have to, sir, I just wanted you to know," and with a nod, Ari turned and left Keith in the open doorway.

Feeling the familiar tingle that indicated the Queen's irritation, Keith strode into the room directly to her chair and placed one of the data pads beside her plate. Seeing Naveena occupying the seat she had in the morning, he walked around and gave her the other data pad. Keith then quietly took his seat and waited.

Naveena scanned the detailed report and went to the bulleted points of concern. A frown marred her face as she recognized all the points she had made to the Queen. Every. Single. One. Then her eyes flew up from the data pad to meet those of Keith Kogane. He had noted five more areas. The additional areas all made sense, but it didn't make her happy. She dropped the data pad to the table.

Allura had only given the report a cursory glance. She knew she'd be able to tell if Keith succeeded by her general's response. A smile formed on her lips as she asked, "Well, General?"

Eyes still locked on Keith, she said, "He found them all."

Keith raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Plus five more areas." Naveena was irritated, and it showed in her tone and her body language.

With a lilt in her voice, Allura said, "There! I hope you are convinced now, General, that Commander Kogane has more to offer than just his body."

Naveena let her muscles relax and responded with a normal tone. "Indeed, the Commander is very knowledgeable. He could be very useful, or he could be very dangerous. I have no problems working with him, but I will be watching him very closely."

"I expected no less from you, General." Allura was satisfied with how things had turned out. Now to enjoy the meal before retiring.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Allura/Eleanor was spent. The day had been both emotionally and physically draining. Seeing Jaden. Going over the plans. Her impromptu workout with alternate Lance. And after all that, she and Lance had visited the shuttle to check over the controls and the cargo. In addition, they had gone over procedures for landing on Ormond. Now they were back in their room in an effort to get some rest before the morning. Their hope was to leave at dawn for the six hour trip to Ormond. Once they arrived, they would secure lodgings and then scope out the mesa where they hoped to have the challenge fight. That evening, they would attempt to make contact with Allura Alt to set up the encounter. Tomorrow would be Keith's fourth day on Ormond. Allura closed her eyes in the shower and let the hot water run over her. She didn't even like thinking about Keith's three days; her imagination took her places she'd rather not go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the meal, Keith and Allura Alt walked back to her room together. She had taken his arm and was running her hand up and down. Keith hated it. Allura loved it. She had loved how he radiated confidence at the meal when he gave Naveena the data pad. Together, she and Keith would make an unstoppable pair. But he still needed to learn his place and she would begin teaching him more about it tonight.

Keith sensed something was different as they entered the Queen's chambers. He saw that Allura Alt stopped just inside the room and began shedding her clothes. Soon she stood before him in nothing but her bra and panties. He just stood there as she walked over and began to pull his shirt from his pants. Soon her hands were between the shirt fabric and his skin. Oddly, he noticed the fact that whatever the lunatic Dr. Gorma had done for the burns and his bruises, he felt very little pain. And that was a bad thing.

"I told Dr. Gorma to work his own brand of magic on you and it seems to have worked. You seem rather fit and able-bodied tonight." She watched as he closed his eyes. It was the response of a man who knew he had no choice if she forced it on him. Angry, she pulled her hands from beneath the shirt. "I'll wait one more night. If your Allura contacts me by tomorrow night, I'll wait until after the challenge. If she doesn't contact me, well, you were lucky to get four days."

Keith watched as she moved across the room to the bath, and he heard the water running. Closing his eyes once more, he realized that he had dodged a bullet. He was actually surprised she had decided to wait. At dinner, he could almost feel the heat coming off of her as she looked at him. She was probably drawn by the power she felt at the advantage he would give her. After all, he had come up with more security options than her general. Allura Alt fed on power and she was definitely feeling powerful tonight. Opening his eyes, he moved quickly to change his clothes; after all, there was always the possibility that she could change her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. There are some topics that could be triggers for some people; I will try to post warnings for those chapters. However, I'm never graphic or explicit in any of my writing. If you've read Alternate Choices, you should know what the trigger topics are. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_**~Day Four in the Mirror-verse**_

Keith awakened feeling slightly better than he did the day before, but he knew that his health and situation could turn on a dime. Hearing no sound from the other side of the bed, he decided to get up and get ready before his captor awoke. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he felt the tingle in his arm. He didn't move, and the tingle increased to the point of pain. Releasing a frustrating breath of air, he lay back down in the bed and stared at the ceiling. Keith didn't want to tick her off, but he decided to give his opinion anyway.

"Is this what it will be like every day?" he asked as he continued to look at the ceiling.

"Until you learn your place."

Keith rolled to his side to look her in the face as she lay beside him. "My place is what you say, but I think what you would have is a slave with a broken spirit." Reaching out to move a curl off her shoulder so it fell behind her, he continued, "The things you… admire about me are the very things that putting me 'in my place' will destroy." His voice dropped. "Is that what you want?"

As Allura Alt looked at him, she knew that he was right. She also knew that he had no intentions of staying with her. Looking into his deep brown eyes, she carefully answered, "What I want, and what you will willing give me are two different things, Keith. If I knew you'd stay with me willingly, I wouldn't have any need to teach you your place."

For just a moment, Keith saw a glimpse of his Allura, but then it was gone. For too long, this version of Allura had lived a life of self-gain and blood-lust. He always believed that most people could change, but there were those exceptions who refused to change. Allura Alt was one of them.

Allura Alt continued to look into his eyes. This was the most intimate thing they had done since his return. She moved her eyes from his to his bare chest and ran a finger down the center. Keith rolled on to his back to escape her touch, but they both knew he couldn't escape if she didn't want him to. Right now she didn't want him to. Moving closer to his side, she reached to brush the long bangs off his forehead. Her body was pressed to his side, but he did nothing. It both irritated and frustrated her.

"Tonight, Keith," Allura Alt said with irritation as she moved off the bed and headed for the bath. She didn't even see if he acknowledged her comment. It didn't matter if he acknowledged or not, he would only get a reprieve if her double contacted her before it happened.

Keith watched her enter the bath and then closed his eyes. While he prayed that Allura would contact the Queen, he also dreaded it. Her contact meant the fight would be drawing near and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allura and Lance took one last look at the shuttle before they entered the castle proper once again. The shuttle was in great shape and should handle the trip well. The cargo inside was just the type that the now embattled empire would need, almost guaranteeing them entry to Ormond. They just needed to do a final coordination with the Resistance leaders, and they would be on their way.

Entering the conference room, they saw that all the leaders had assembled. "The shuttle is ready to go and so are we," Allura said to the group.

Orla nodded and gestured toward Lotor.

"Merla and I will be heading out as well. She will be commanding the fleet while I am piloting Black Lion."

Allura felt a twinge in her stomach at Lotor's words. Black was Keith's and only Keith's. Even though she knew this was an alternate universe, it still felt wrong and still caused bile to well up in her throat. "I wish you luck, Prince Lotor, in your quest to free your people."

Lotor inclined his head; he knew how difficult this had to be for her considering what Keith had told them of his counterpart. "And you as well, Eleanor. Together, we may bring an end to the death and destruction caused by Altea."

As the group went to file out of the room, Orla took Allura's arm for a moment, pulling her to the side. "Eleanor, if things do not go as you planned, we will work with Lancelot to free him. We won't leave him enslaved to her."

If things didn't go as planned, Allura knew she would be dead. And chances would be good that Lance would be as well. It wasn't something she wanted to think about, but it did give her some comfort that Orla wouldn't leave Keith at the mercy of Allura Alt. "Thank you, Orla."

The seer nodded her head and watched as the young monarch and her friend left the room. "Godspeed, Eleanor," she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith had been pleasantly surprised when Ari came to the dining hall after breakfast. It seemed that the Queen wanted him to become familiar with her battleships and tactical weapons. Ari had been tasked with providing Keith with the diagrams, layouts, and other needed information. Keith's eyes had lit up at the data he had. When he escaped, this information would be useful to the Resistance. Diving into his assignment, he had memorized key information. Now as they broke for lunch, he gazed upon his companion.

"Are you happy here, Ari?"

Ari looked at Keith in surprise. "Of course, Commander. It is an honor to serve at the fortress of Queen Allura."

"You don't have any concerns about her methods or tactics?" Keith asked as he moved some food around on his plate. He actually liked the soldier and didn't understand how he could follow along with the Queen's lethal methods.

The soldier put his fork down for a moment and contemplated the question and the man across from him. "No, Commander, I don't have any concerns. The Queen does what she needs to keep the populace in line."

Keith held his eyes as he said, "Even when the populace being subdued and punished are women and children?"

Ari's eyes hardened slightly. "If people would just follow orders and do as they are told, there wouldn't be the need for punishment."

Shifting his eyes from Ari to his bond-mate armband that was visible through the cut-outs in his light blue shift, he asked, "So people don't have the right to free choice about whom they will marry… or sleep with?" His eyes cut back to Ari's.

The soldier dropped his eyes to his food as he responded. "I'm sorry for the position." Here he stopped to grimace at his choice of words. "The position that you're in. But you are treated well, have food, shelter, and your rank. Most would say that it's a small price to pay to be the bond-mate of a beautiful Queen."

Keith pushed the plate away from in front of him, his appetite gone. The brain-washing and attitudes of those under the Queen's rule were hard to change. Looking at Ari from under his heavy brows, he said, "It's a price I'd willingly let someone else pay."

Ari popped a last bite into his mouth, the conversation ended, and said, "If you're done, Commander, we'll get back to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allura Alt and Haggar stared at the view screen in the command center. Looking at the images showing the Voltron Lions in space along with a sizable portion of the Coalition fleet, the Queen spoke first, "Their course takes them to Ascension. It seems that Prince Lotor has decided that the time has come to free his planet."

Turning to face the Queen, Haggar said, "We can't let them retake the planet. My robeasts are there and we'll need them to bring your empire back. I need to go to Ascension as soon as possible. There won't be a need for many ships as part of the fleet is already there. But I will need to take the Artemis as it has the prototype robeast magnifier ray. If I can just get a few of the robeasts enlarged, Voltron may not even be a problem for us anymore."

The Queen continued to stare at the images. _Why now? Why are they choosing to attack at this moment? Allura._ Turning her intense gaze to the witch, she said, "You can't go. It's a scheme to lure you away when the Queen of Arus is ready to fight me. Without you here, if something happens to me, she will win. I will die." She turned to look at the images on the screen again. "I can't allow it."

Haggar was silent for a moment. If the queen died, she'd have to look for another with bloodlust to match her own. It was much easier to work with a known quantity than have to develop a new one. "What if I could protect you AND go to Ascension?"

"How?"

Looking around the command center, she said, "Not here. Let's go to my lab."

Nodding, Allura Alt followed her. The soldiers and staff watched the two as they traveled through the fortress. They were curious about what was going on, but no one would look too long or ask a question. Such behavior sometimes led to disappearances.

When carefully enclosed in the walls of the lab, Allura Alt said once again, "How?"

Inclining her head in deference to the Queen, Haggar responded, "I can cast a spell so that any major wounds you receive heal themselves and are not fatal. You would still bleed and sustain minor injuries. However, if you were to receive a stab wound or blast to the chest, you would appear dead and then rejuvenate."

A gleam lit the Queen's eye. "Thus giving me an advantage over her."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Cast your spell, witch. The Queen of Arus will never suspect."

With that, Haggar began her intonations of protection and renewal. Neither the witch, nor the Queen of Altea realized that Allura of Arus was more than a match for the both of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is M for this one. It could still be T but I'll say M to be safe. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**~Evening of Day Four in the Mirror-verse**_

Keith stood just inside the doorway of Allura Alt's chambers. She had promised to consummate their bond-mate union this evening unless his Allura contacted them. As far as he knew, she had not. His hands clenched at his side as his breathing quickened. He supposed he could attempt to escape or irritate her enough so that she rendered him unconscious. However, he would only delay the process for a short time. Keith looked at the door to the bath, where Allura Alt had gone. In just a few minutes, she was back, in a silky, long, nightgown. Her golden hair flowed down her back and she moved with grace and confidence. His gaze traveled to her hands and saw she held a small device.

Allura Alt watched him with pleasure. She knew that he had to be going through all possible courses of action. There was only one outcome to such musings. Smiling, she knew that he would acknowledge it, even if he wouldn't accept it. As his gaze drifted to her hand, she decided to speak. "Yes, Keith. It's time. Would it be too cliché of me to ask- shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Keith didn't answer but just stood there as Allura Alt walked up to him. Standing so that her chest rubbed against his, she looked into his eyes and raised her hand with the injector. Pressing it to his arm, it did its job through the fabric of the shirt. At the satisfying hiss of the injection, Keith closed his eyes.

When his eyes opened once more, Allura Alt noted that they were alternating between dilation and myosis. She moved around him to lower the lights in the room, unsure which way his eyes would end up. For what they would be doing, it was fine for it to be dark. Returning to stand in front of him again, she watched his eyes as they settled to slightly dilated.

Keith blinked several times, unsure where he was or what he was doing. Looking in front of him, he saw his wife. "Allura." Reaching out, he caressed her cheek and then he pulled her close, kissing her almost roughly. As his lips moved to her neck, she whispered in his ear. That's all it took for him to sweep her up in his arms and carry her to the bed where he laid her down gently.

As she was being carried, Allura Alt reveled in his arms and at the feelings he generated in her. She had asked Dr. Gorma to make a change to the drug. This drug differed from the usual one in that it affected Keith's mind more than his body. It was a drug to make him feel good and leave him open to suggestions by her. After all, she looked and sounded just like his wife. She didn't need a drug to make him have sex, all she needed was a drug to make him think that he was with his wife… the sex would naturally follow. And it WAS working. She watched as he stood beside the bed and took his shirt off. Reaching her hand up, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to her.

Keith felt her soft body under his. His hand ran down her silk-encased torso as his lips kissed her neck. Then suddenly, it all felt wrong… very wrong. Pushing himself up onto his forearms, he looked into Allura's face. It was Allura's face wasn't it? "Allura?"

Allura Alt felt the sudden change in him, and when he looked down into her eyes, she saw them dilating and constricting again. When he asked her name in the form of a question, she knew there was a serious problem. At that moment, her com unit sounded. She was only to be contacted in an emergency. Carefully, reaching her hand up to caress Keith's face, she said, "Keith, I need to get the com unit."

He looked at her with some confusion, and then nodded his head and rolled off of her to lie on his back in the bed.

Allura Alt growled in frustration at the com unit as it sounded again. Giving a last glance at Keith, who just lay there blinking somewhat rapidly, she rose from the bed and went to the com. "This is the Queen." Her voice was calm and formal.

"Queen Allura, you have an incoming call that I believe is the one you were expecting. She says her name is Allura and she is here to get back what you've taken." The soldier's voice sounded uncertain. It was, after all, a most unusual call.

"Put the video feed through to my chambers on a secure channel."

"As you wish, my Queen," the soldier responded and the conversation ended.

Walking to the vid screen that was angled away from the bed, Allura Alt tightened her robe and pulled her hair over her shoulder. A wicked smile crossed her lips at the picture she would present. Let her duplicate think what she wanted about her state of dress. The smile stayed on her face as the screen flickered to life. In front of her was Allura of Arus. "I'm not sure I like us as a brunette," Allura Alt commented.

"Well, in order to not to be killed on sight, I needed to do some modifications." Allura said. She looked at Allura Alt and took in her attire. The room behind her could very well be her bedroom. _Is Keith there?_ She wondered. _Do I really want to know?_ she honestly admitted to herself quickly. "Enough pleasantries. I'm here to schedule the fight for my husband."

"How about in two days?"

"How about tomorrow?"

Allura Alt smiled at the irritation and impatience in her counterpart. "My, my, Allura, what's the hurry?"

Allura calmed herself, knowing that any displays of emotions would only feed her alternate. "I want to get back what is mine. I'm here. You're here. Let's get this over with..."

Raising a brow at her rival, Allura Alt countered, "This wouldn't have anything to do with the attack that was just launched at Ascension? I find it most odd that you are calling the very day that the Coalition and the Resistance on Altea launch an attack at one of our strongholds."

"Think what you will; I have no answers for you. The Resistance wasn't very forthcoming about their strategic plans with me. I'm sure you know why."

Allura Alt laughed wildly. "Indeed, I would love to have seen their reaction to you. I had hoped they might take you out for me."

Frowning, Allura said, "Tomorrow."

Inclining her head, Allura Alt said, "Tomorrow. Mid-day when the red sun is directly overhead."

"The small mesa, ten miles from the fortress before the mountains," Allura responded. "Bring only one other besides yourself and Keith."

Allura Alt thought for a moment. The mesa was an open area; nothing grew on its top. It's was only about a half-mile across and stood about 1,000 feet. Their shuttles would be obvious as well as who they brought with them. It suited her fine. After all, she had Haggar's magic to protect her. She would kill Allura and take prisoner whomever she brought with her. Keith would remain hers. She heard a moan from the bed and turned her head slightly before returning her gaze to Allura's. Noting the frown and tension from her duplicate, she smiled and said, "I agree. I'll see you tomorrow, Allura." Allowing her gaze to return to her bed for a moment, she looked back to Allura and said, "Sorry to rush, but there are things I need to do before I can sleep. I'm sure _you_ understand." Without waiting for an acknowledgement, she cut the feed and turned back toward the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance looked at Allura with concern. He had been amazed that she had maintained her calm throughout the exchange. However, he was pleased that they had gotten the location they wanted. It was obvious that Allura Alt had something up her sleeve, but they wouldn't know what it was until it happened. Add to that, Allura still hadn't told him what she had to do to shift things in her favor. But right now, he knew that her thoughts were on Keith. He had heard the moan which had garnered Allura Alt's attention. He knew Allura heard it too. "Allura." He waited a moment and spoke again. "Allura."

With her gaze still locked on the screen, she responded. "She was in her gown in her room, Lance. She was ready for bed."

"You can't dwell on it, Allura. It's what she wants. It's what she _wants_ you to believe."

"I didn't imagine that moan, Lance."

"You don't know it was Keith."

Allura got up from her seat in front of the data pad she was using for her transmission. She shook her head as she walked away from him without a backward glance. "Oh, but you're wrong, Lance. I know it was him."

Lance watched her walk out of the shuttle to stand on the edge of their assigned docking pad. Her gaze was directed at the fortress above them and he was sure her thoughts were there as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allura Alt crawled on the bed so that she was sitting at Keith's side. His eyes were closed and his breathing was rapid. A sigh of resignation came from her lips as she spoke, more to herself than to Keith. "I'll contact Gorma and let him know he needs to perfect the serum. I can't have that drug making you sick; it defeats the purpose." Reaching out a hand, she ran her fingers through his dark hair and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his unresponsive lips. Pulling back, she looked at his peaceful countenance before rising from the bed to contact Dr. Gorma.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. There are some topics that could be triggers for some people; I will try to post warnings for those chapters. However, I'm never graphic or explicit in any of my writing. If you've read Alternate Choices, you should know what the trigger topics are. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**~ Day Five in the Mirror-verse**_

Keith awoke with a question in his mind. _What did I do last night?_ Looking to the side, he saw that Allura Alt wasn't there, but he heard the sounds of the shower emanating from the bathroom. He looked down and saw that he still had on his pants from last night, but not his shirt, shoes, or socks. Sitting up on the side of the bed, he saw all of his missing garments on the floor beside the bed. The last thing he remembered was kissing her and picking her up…

The sound of the water cut off, and Keith's attention turned to the bathroom door. He anxiously stared at it, willing her to come out. However, he knew she would dress before exiting. So unless he wanted to take a chance on entering while she was disrobed, he'd just have to wait.

The Queen looked at herself in the mirror, pleased with the results. She had decided to go ahead and dress in preparation for her fight with the Arusian Queen. The long-sleeve royal blue shirt was fitted and was topped by a black leather vest that laced up the front. Her pants were made of matching supple black leather. Black military style boots encased her feet, lacing up to just a few inches below her knees. She would pick up the belt with the blaster and lazon sword later. For now, she slipped a small dagger into the side pocket of her boot. Allura Alt's long blonde hair cascaded down around her in a curtain as she leaned over. She had decided to leave it down for now; there was plenty of time to bind it in a braid later. Plus, there was no need to drastically alter her normal look more than this. It would invite speculation and she had no intention of informing anyone in her command staff, besides Naveena, of her challenge to the Queen of Arus. Standing, she looked towards the door; she would enjoy seeing the look on Keith's face…

Hearing a noise, Keith turned to the bath doorway and was stunned. Rising slowly from the bed, but never taking his eyes from her, he asked, "Allura contacted you?"

Pleased with his response, she responded, "Yes, last night, after I gave you the injection."

Keith's eyes searched hers. He wanted to know, to be certain, and yet he was afraid at the same time.

Walking to stand an arm's length away from him, she looked him in the eye as she answered his unspoken question. "You'd remember if we did."

Raising an eyebrow, he responded, "I don't remember much of anything after I kissed you."

Allura Alt tilted her head, "Hmmm, I'll add that to my request to Gorma. You should definitely be able to remember."

Keith was amazed at her and how she disregarded him. "So why didn't we?"

"The Queen of Arus contacted me." Moving to sit in a nearby chair, she continued, "I told you that if she contacted me by last night that I wouldn't consummate our union."

"And why should I believe you would keep your word? You told Allura that you'd wait until after the match to complete the process."

Allura Alt took her time answering. Her gaze traveled over his body. He had put the shirt back on. Pity. Her eyes shifted quickly back to his, noting that her perusal did not bother him in the least this time. "My promises to her have no meaning. However, when I promise you something, be it good or bad, I guarantee that I will follow through with it."

Keith had the feeling that she meant it. Of course, she would probably promise him a whole lot more 'bad' than 'good.'

Gesturing toward the bath, she said, "Go ready yourself. We have a busy morning."

He didn't move, but asked, "When?"

"Remember your place, Keith." Allura Alt said as she sent a pulse of energy through the band.

It was enough to make him close his eyes. This was a battle he couldn't win right now. It was best to follow her direction and learn what he could later. His was senses were on edge at the thought that this could all be over by nightfall…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance looked at Allura as they sat in the cockpit of their borrowed shuttle, eating ration bars for breakfast. Neither of them slept particularly well, but then what could one expect in this situation? "What time do you want to get to the mesa?"

Allura sat facing the fortress as she ate the filling but tasteless breakfast. Tearing her eyes from the citadel, she looked at Lance and said, "We've already scoped it out. The last thing I want is to get there too early and have one of her battleships blow us up before I can fight her."

A smile crossed Lance's face. "My thoughts exactly. I suggest we time it as close to the nooning of the red sun as we can, and it will be all the better if we arrive at the same time. I'll monitor the radar and make sure that no one else goes there before the allotted time." Turning to the console, he brought up the radar and muttered, "Wouldn't put it past her to booby trap the place before we get there."

Thinking the same thing, Allura nodded although Lance couldn't see it. "I think I'll contact the Resistance to see how things are going on Ascension. How long do I have before they can trace the out-going transmission?"

"Two minutes."

Luckily, Allura had been given a priority code that put her directly through to Orla. Once in contact, the seer of Altea knew that time was limited. Orla quickly imparted that both sides had sustained casualties, but that the ground forces were making headway on the surface. Haggar and the Artemis had managed to magnify two robeasts before the ship was put out of commission. It was thought that Haggar had taken refuge on the surface, but it wasn't certain yet. Voltron had sustained damage to the Green Lion while defeating the two robeasts. They were thankful that the damage happened at the end of the battle. Allura thanked her for the information and was going to sign off when Orla stopped her.

"I've had a vision, Eleanor."

Allura's fearful eyes turned to Orla.

"He hasn't been touched."

A smile brightened Allura's face as she ended the conversation. "Thank you."

Orla nodded and the conversation ended.

Lance flipped a few switches and said somewhat smugly. "I told you it wasn't him."

Turning eyes that still shone with happiness on Lance she retorted, "It was him, Lance. I don't know why he hasn't been touched yet, but I…"

"Yeah, I know." Feeling that she was open to a little teasing, he added, "It took you over a year to get him to _touch you_, what makes you think she can do it in just four days?"

Allura laughed. She had to. They both knew exactly how the Altean Queen could get Keith to touch her, but it hadn't happened. Perhaps there was a bit of truth to Lance's joke after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a breakfast that was painfully normal with Naveena and the Queen, they retired to a conference room off the dining chamber. He knew something was immediately wrong when he saw Dr. Gorma there. Keith's blood ran a little cold.

"Good morning, Commander. It's good to see you looking so healthy." Gorma then turned his gaze to the Queen. "My Queen, I've made some modifications to the serum as you requested. I'm sure that it will work now exactly as it should. I tested it with some of the blood samples we took from the commander."

Keith glared at the doctor. He knew exactly what serum they were discussing.

Allura Alt moved to have a seat at the conference table. "Thank you, Doctor. I don't think that I will need it tonight, but if I can have it available tomorrow night?"

Bowing slightly in acknowledgement, Gorma replied, "It will be as you said, my Queen." His eyes shifted momentarily to Keith and then back to the Queen. "I have the other item you requested."

The Queen nodded at him and then spoke to Keith, "I need you to sit down and let the doctor inject you."

Keith stiffened and was going to give her a sarcastic comment when the pulse radiated out from the band. It was much stronger than anything he had experienced on Ormond. Dropping to an almost prone position, he felt a boot pressing on his back. Without the energy or ability to combat against it, Keith soon found himself flat on the floor. The pressure continued on his back and he soon heard the tell-tale sound of the injector. A warm flush soon enveloped his body only to dissipate just as quickly. With the pressure removed from his back, he pressed his body up and looked to Allura. "Wha-" He stopped. He tried to speak, but no words came out. Sitting up, he looked at the Queen for his answer.

"Now, Keith, I can't have you calling out any warnings to her." Smiling, she rolled her chair closer and reached to touch his face, but he jerked away. She frowned at him as she said, "Maybe this will help you learn your place." Looking at the Doctor and the orderlies that had attended him, she said, "You may go now. The Commander won't be a problem."

Naveena came to sit in a chair beside Allura Alt. "Do you plan to tell him?"

"Why, yes, General Flynn. I believe I will."

Keith didn't like the gleam in either woman's eyes. It spoke of treachery, and he knew it would be directed at his Allura. But maybe there would be some way for him to give Allura the information. Perhaps…

Allura Alt gestured to a seat at the table, and Keith rose to take it. There seemed to be no side-effects from the drug besides its purpose to render him mute.

"The challenge between the Queen of Arus and myself will be in just a few hours. I'll be taking you and Naveena with me." Allura Alt watched him and said, "Are you wondering about Haggar?" Seeing his nod, she continued, "She is off-planet dealing with a diversionary tactic by the Resistance. However, before she left, she placed a spell on me."

Keith eyes shifted quickly between the two women. Where they telling him the truth? Was Haggar off-planet?

"The spell will protect me from any fatal wounds that she might inflict." She watched with pleasure as fear crept into Keith's eyes. "She can cause minor injuries, but if she thinks that she has inflicted a fatal blow… I will catch her off-guard and kill her instead."

Allura's Champion from the Right of Challenge worked hard to control his breathing. Closing his eyes, he realized that he could likely live through the very nightmare that Allura had experienced just over a year ago. He would see his Allura kill Allura Alt and then walk away, only to be cut down by the Altean Queen. How? How was he to get word to Allura and whomever she brought with her? Now that he couldn't speak, his options were greatly limited. In fact, he was certain they would be non-existent. He would not be left alone now and would definitely not be given access to a computer.

Opening his eyes, he looked at Allura Alt with contempt and hate. If she were successful, he silently vowed that he would stay here until he found a way to end her reign of terror.

The beautiful monarch saw the hatred burning brightly in his dark eyes. Eyes made even darker by the emotions he was feeling. Strong emotions were good. Hate could be turned into something she could use. A wicked smile formed on her face. He would be hers at some point, body and soul. This would just be the first step in breaking him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**~ Nearing Noon on Day Five in the Mirror-verse**_

Allura Alt prodded Keith out of the shuttle with a neatly manicured fingertip. The blood red nail was positioned in the center of his back and pressed into his shirt and skin as he remained motionless. The queen clucked at him with her tongue. "Really, Keith? This isn't the time to be petulant." A tingle emanated from his arm band. "I'll drop you to the ground in pain if you wish it. There's a hover sled in the shuttle that Naveena and I can use to transport you to the spot we have chosen." The tingle grew in intensity. "Choose now, and choose wisely."

With only the slightest glances over his shoulder, Keith stepped out. He had been correct. No opportunity had been given to him to contact the Resistance or Allura and now it was almost time. Keith stood by as Naveena carried out an object that looked like an old fashioned jack hammer with a loop on the top. They had these on Arus. Surprisingly, it was used to stake out livestock or animals around small family farms. The device had a special driving gear that anchored the device to the ground so securely that full-grown steers couldn't uproot it. The loop at the top provided a spot to tether the animal. But this time, there was no animal… just him.

Naveena looked back at the shuttle and then at the landscape. About thirty yards from the shuttle, she felt it was the right spot and anchored the device. Walking back over to Allura Alt and Keith, she inquired, "Are you ready for me to shackle him, my Leige?"

Keith turned quickly to Allura Alt. _Shackle?_

Taking him by the arm, they began to walk to the tether, "I'm sorry, Keith, but you had to know this was coming. I can't take a chance on you interfering. But this device should work perfectly."

When they reached the tether, Naveena had him put his hands behind his back. Securing one wrist, she threaded the short chain through the loop and clasped the other shackle on his wrist. "There. You have a ringside seat, Commander." Naveena's tone was cruel.

Allura Alt chuckled at the open animosity between Keith and Naveena. She would look forward to making them work together – it would make for interesting strategy sessions. Running her fingers through her hair as she made quick work of a braid, she said, "Now, now. Let's be civil." Before she could say anything else, they heard an engine and saw a small shuttle approaching. Allura Alt raised a hand to shield her eyes as she watched it land. "Soon, it will be all over."

Keith tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes as the engines from the shuttle kicked up small dust devils and sent dust billowing across the mesa. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Allura had landed the shuttle about seventy-five yards away. Looking at the shuttle door, he waited to see his wife. The figure that exited first was not that of Allura… or of Naveena. It was Lance in his altered appearance they had decided on. He wrinkled his brow. She had been so adamant about Naveena that he had been certain he would have seen the young back-up pilot exit the shuttle. Allura was full of surprises. Then he saw her exit the shuttle and stop beside Lance. Both had their blasters drawn.

Allura looked hungrily across the open expanse. Keith. He was there as agreed upon along with Allura Alt and Naveena. She glanced to Lance who was staring at the dark beauty, but saying nothing. The two of them watched as Allura Alt put her blaster on the ground and drew her lazon sword and walked about twenty yards in their direction. It was not lost on them that Naveen had kept her blaster out and was standing slightly behind Keith.

"Let's go." Allura's voice was firm and unwavering.

The two of them walked about twenty yards when Allura stopped. "Wait here, Lance. I have to do the rest of it on my own."

Without taking his eyes off the other two women he said, "I still think that if she pulls some magic mumbo-jumbo you should let me shoot her with the blaster."

Smiling, Allura said, "If it's magic mumbo-jumbo, she'll just heal from your blaster shot. No. You have to let me do it with the dagger. It's the only thing that will neutralize any spell from Haggar."

"I don't like it, but I know you're right. However, YOU have to be the one to explain it all to Keith if it happens."

Handing her blaster to Lance, she drew her sword and ignited it. Giving Lance a quick glance, she said, "I pray that we all get a chance to argue about this tonight on Arus."

He knew she was right. They had to make it through the battle first.

Allura walked about twenty yards forward putting the two women about fifteen yards apart. Looking past her opponent, she locked eyes with Keith. He was shaking his head 'no' while looking at Allura Alt. Yes, the Altean Queen was up to something.

Allura Alt knew that her alternate was staring at Keith. But she knew that she'd get no useful information from him. She smirked as she sent a pulse to his arm band. Keith didn't make a sound, but she knew he must have provided Allura with some display of pain as the Arusian Queen turned her icy glare upon her.

While Keith hadn't made a sound, he had almost doubled over in pain. Knowing that Allura Alt was doing it purely to antagonize her made her livid. She needed to harness her emotions or she would fall victim to careless and reckless errors. Taking a few steps further, she said, "No interference from Naveena?"

Taking a few steps forward of her own, Allura Alt responded in kind. "No. No interference from... Lance?"

A smirk that Lance would be proud of graced the lips of Allura Altaire Kogane, Queen of Arus. "Why would he interfere? I'm better than him." As she spun the lazon sword around in a circle with one hand, she thought she saw the confident façade of Allura Alt falter for a moment. Taking that moment of indecision as an opening, she struck.

Surprise crossed the face of Allura Alt before she moved her blade to block her opponent. Allura of Arus was a surprising woman with skills to match her own. She should not have doubted that. A mistake on her part. Something that she was not mistaken about was the love the woman had for her husband. And that was what she would use to aid her in the fight.

Circling with the Queen of Arus, Allura Alt said, "Keith has an amazing body doesn't he?" Seeing the Arusian Queen's eyes narrow, she pushed further. "I tended his wounds after Haggar delivered his punishment for his traitorous behavior." Smiling wickedly, "There wasn't an area on his body that wasn't bruised or sore. I quite enjoy-" Allura Alt had to stop her words as Allura swung into action based on her anger at the statements.

Allura was furious. She knew that Allura Alt was goading her, that she was trying to get her to make a bad move. However, her emotions won out. For the moment, it was too much- Hearing her talk about Keith's body… knowing that she touched him… that she was responsible for the battered condition that Keith was in just a few days ago… Then there was the thought that Allura Alt had consummated the bond-mate ritual with Keith. Keith had labored under the guilt from just a kiss with the woman on the last trip. What would this do to him if it were true? No, rational thought wasn't in her mind right now. Vengeance was in her mind and in her heart and it wouldn't be denied.

Twenty minutes later, both women were breathing heavily. Allura Alt had sustained injuries on her non-dominant arm and one leg. They were more than flesh injuries and would take their toll quickly once the adrenalin faded. The Altean Queen had been surprised at the ability of the Arusian woman. She had expected a skill set similar to her own, but her duplicate had a superior ability that spoke of much training and a past history that she did not have. Unless the Arusian made a stupid mistake, there was no way that Allura Alt would win. Allura Alt had quickly determined that goading the Queen of Arus was a bad move as she sustained more injuries than her opponent after her jibes. So, having come to the conclusion that she would not defeat the Arusian Queen based on skill, she knew that she would have to pay a painful price. One that would be fatal, but at the same time victorious.

Keith watched as his wife quickly wore down Allura Alt. He could tell they were talking to each other, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. However, he knew what Allura Alt would use against his wife and there was nothing he could do to counteract the lies that she had to be telling. As the fight continued, he could hear Naveena's anger and irritation in the muttered comments and hisses she made. Allura was barely injured. A few flesh wounds and that was it. Allura Alt was a much different story. She was limping and holding her injured arm. Certainly she knew that she was losing the battle. And with that thought, Keith became almost frantic. If she realized she was losing the battle she might just do something drastic…

Allura glanced away from Allura Alt for a moment. Keith had begun moving in what little way he could. Obviously, he felt something was getting ready to happen. From the corner of her eye, Allura caught the lightning fast lunge of the Altean. Bringing her sword up with two hands she blocked the stabbing motion as Allura Alt stepped past her. Both spun around and Allura thrust her sword into the abdomen of the Altean Queen. It was odd, looking into your own eyes as you realize that you have received a mortal wound. Allura pulled her blade out and deactivated it as Allura Alt sank to her knees.

"Watch and see, Commander." Naveena's voice was cold and close by. She had moved to stand directly behind him once Allura had stabbed the Queen.

Keith was going to try to signal in some way, but the Queen still had enough in her to send a pulse that caused him to lean forward in pain. He was unable to do anything. Lifting his eyes, he saw Allura Alt fall over on the ground.

Allura leaned over and checked for a pulse. Finding none, she carefully removed the magical dagger from her boot. Holding it by the blade in her hand, she began walking toward Keith and Naveena. She knew that Lance was moving up and covering her. However, while her eyes were forward, all other senses were behind her. She heard the small movement before Lance could even call out a warning. Spinning in a fluid motion, she threw the bejeweled blade which struck Allura Alt in the chest.

The Altean Queen looked with confusion at the handle of the blade that was embedded in her chest. The blade in her own hand fell from lifeless fingers as she knelt on her knees. This was no ordinary blade. During the battle, she had never felt pain like this. Immediately, she knew the blade had to be removed, but when she reached for it she couldn't pull it out. _I'm dying? How could this happen?_ Her eyes conveyed her thoughts to Allura who had walked back toward her.

"Haggar has done similar things in my universe. Knowing you would cheat, I came prepared." Allura looked from the dying woman to where Keith was standing. Naveena was still standing behind him watching the scene unfold. It was almost a look of pity she gave Allura Alt as she said, "I told you I'd fight for him. You should have never come to my universe, Allura."

Allura Alt coughed out some blood as she lay back on the hardened tan dirt. "No, Allura, you shouldn't have come to mine…" Turning her head, she looked at Keith and closed her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**~ Sometime After Noon on Day Five in the Mirror-verse**_

Once Allura had thrown the dagger, Keith felt Naveena step away from him. Sensing her bewilderment at what was going on, he knew he had to take advantage of it. If Allura Alt was truly dead, it was only a matter of time before he joined her if he didn't get that band off his arm. Allura Alt's words rang through his head from just days before… '_If it queries my status and finds nothing, the electric pulse to stop your heart will automatically be triggered._'

Lance moved up twenty yards to better cover Naveena but also to be close enough to sprint back to the shuttle if he needed to. He had split his attention between the Alluras and Naveena, but now his attention was drawn to Keith.

Keith shook his arms the best he could and stood at an angle pulling away from the tether. He needed Lance to shoot the chains holding him. Seeing that Lance was now looking at him, he pulled the chains taunt so Lance could see.

Neither Allura nor Naveena knew what was going on with the two men, but Naveena did know that she was out-numbered. She knew that the armband would soon trigger a fatal response and she was counting on that to cover her getaway. She wouldn't bother with any of them. They would soon go back to their universe and leave her alone. She was actually looking forward to it. The Queen's death would leave a vacuum in the command structure and she planned to be the one to fill that void. So, carefully backing away, she retreated as they ignored her.

Lance quickly recognized what Keith wanted and knew that there had to be a very good reason why he needed to be free right now. Raising and sighting the blaster, he fired a shot. He didn't take the time to congratulate himself on what was a difficult shot. Instead, he watched as Keith immediately went to work trying to loosen the armband. It was then, that it hit him. The armband. Taking off at a run he yelled at Allura. "The armband! You've got to get it off now!"

However, Allura was already on it. Once she had followed the direction of Allura Alt's gaze, she had taken off at a run toward Keith. She reached him right after Lance had shot off the restraints. Pulling the lock pick from her boot, she grabbed Keith by the arm. She and Lance both carried one, knowing they would need it to remove the armband. The problem was removing it would take time. Due to the nature of their use and the likelihood that someone would try to remove them, the armbands were made to withstand tampering.

Looking into Keith's eyes, she realized that time wasn't something they had. She had started working on the lock when the pulse hit him. One moment he was fine, the next moment he was on the ground convulsing. Dropping to his side, she could do nothing but hold his hand. He was jerking around too much for her to use the lock-picking tools.

Lance dropped to the ground beside her, his eyes frantically looking for something to do. Then suddenly, Keith was still.

"No. No. No." Allura whispered over and over as she clutched his hand.

Giving her a slight shake, Lance said, "I'm going to start CPR, you've got to go back to the shuttle and signal the Resistance. Get the anti-grav sled while you're there."

"The amulet!"

"No!" Lance said as he began compressions. "It's too dangerous with him in this condition. We don't know where we'll end up or what effect the transition will have on him."

Allura watched Lance for just a moment and then she took off at a run for the shuttle. Lance was right; she couldn't use the amulet until they had let the Resistance know about Allura Alt. It was imperative that they recover the body… just in case Haggar had some more tricks up her sleeve.

It wasn't long before Allura was back with the sled and she almost started crying when she saw that Keith's eyes were open. Lance was sitting back on his heels and catching his breath. "It's done," she simply said. "They should be here in two minutes."

Keith felt exhausted. Lance had smiled at him when he came to and welcomed him back to the land of the living. However, he wasn't sure how long he would be here. The armband would continue to query for the queen's life force and it would continue to find it missing. Getting enough energy, he grabbed Lance's hand as Allura dropped back down to his side. Once he had Lance's attention, he pointed several times to the armband.

Realizing what he wanted, Allura grabbed the lock pick and went to work. She groaned in frustration as she heard a sizzle and realized that the locking mechanism had fused together.

Lance looked at his friend's tired face. "They did something so you can't talk?" He saw Keith nod as Alllura continued to work. "Will it wear off?" Lance released the breath that he was holding when Keith nodded that it would. "Can we wait to take this thing off?"

Keith emphatically shook his head no. The three of them looked at the armband, unsure what to do next. Looking up, Keith saw the Resistance shuttle landing and pointed to it.

Lance helped Keith to stand and the three of them began walking toward the shuttle, making a wide detour around Allura Alt's body. They had barely made it past the body when the next pulse hit Keith and dropped him to the ground.

This time, once Keith's convulsions stopped, Lance said, "Let's see if we can get it off before I start CPR. We can't keep doing this." Lance looked at the band carefully.

"Lance, we don't have time. Perhaps we should use the amulet."

Shaking his head as he looked at the band, he was going to speak when they heard a buzz. Both of them turned to look at the body of the Queen.

"It's her com unit." Allura dashed over. She was unsure if she should answer it or not, but then, chances were that whomever was calling wouldn't know she was an imposter. Gathering her courage, she answered the com. "This is the Queen."

"This is the Queen? Hmmm. That would be Allura Kogane, Queen of Arus?" Naveena's voice was clear and confident.

Allura moved back to where Lance was working on Keith. Concern was in her eyes as she answered Naveena. "It is. What do you want?"

A grim chuckle sounded over the com. "Don't worry; I have no interest in you or your husband. In fact, I can thank both of you for creating a void in the empire that I plan to fill." Another chuckle.

Allura grimaced and looked at Lance who was once again sitting back, catching his breath as Keith was breathing once again. She didn't have time for games. "I'm sure you didn't call just to thank me. What do you want?"

Naveena sighed, "So impatient. Something the two of you had in common. But I digress. Actually, I did call to thank you and give you a parting gift."

Now it made sense to Allura. Naveena didn't want her and Keith to stay. It could cause interference. In fact, Allura could wreak havoc in the empire by pretending to be her duplicate.

"By now, I'm sure you've had to revive Keith." Allura's eyes met Lance's over Keith's still form. "The electric shocks will continue until you get the armband off. It's searching for the Queen's life force and since it can't find it, it seeks to terminate Keith's life as well."

Allura held her breath for a moment and then said. "That's interesting but doesn't help us much."

"Well maybe this will. The band has been modified since the last time he was here to dissuade tampering. Without the key, and not even I was told where that was, you will have to direct a focused laser beam into the locking mechanism. It will have to be something strong and precise, like a surgical scalpel. "

Lance nodded at Allura and took off toward the Resistance shuttle. Hopefully that had a decent med kit on board.

"I'd thank you, Naveena, but you would have been more helpful if you had freed my husband before all this happened."

"Ah, my Queen, I'm afraid that was impossible. My life would have been forfeit if I had attempted anything so foolish. Allura had been keeping Keith on a short leash and any move on my part would have been noted. I was looking for a way to take over the empire with a coup. Now, I don't even have to do that and for that, I will once again thank you."

Allura merely grunted.

"Now, please pack up your friend and your husband and leave our universe."

Before Allura could come back with a snappy reply, the transmission was cut. "Just as well," Allura muttered as she looked over to see Keith sitting up with Hunk beside him. Lance was just returning with the med kit and she saw Orla walking slowly towards the body of the Queen. Moving to kneel beside Keith, she reached out and touched his face. She could barely restrain herself from pulling him into a tight hug. However, for the moment it was best to allow Lance to work on removing the debilitating armband.

Keith looked at Allura through slightly dazed eyes. The shocks and resuscitations had left him weak and slightly confused. In fact, he wasn't sure which Allura this was. The thought was a disturbing one. He wanted to ask her a question but found that his voice still wasn't back. Turning from Allura to Lance, he pulled on his friend's arm and pointed to Allura.

Lance had just located the laser scalpel when Keith tugged on his arm. He was slightly confused for a moment as he watched Keith point to Allura and then look back at him.

It was Allura, who said, "Lance, he's confused. He's not sure if it's me, even with the brown hair."

Realization dawned upon Lance. "Ahhhh. The shocks and reviving must be playing with his memory." Taking the time to look Keith in the eyes, he said, "She's your Allura. Allura Alt is dead and that's why we've got to get this thing off your arm before it kills you." He waited only a moment for Keith to acknowledge that he understood and then he went to work using the laser on the band.

Keith watched Lance for a moment before turning back to Allura. This time he reached out and touched her face, specifically, a scratch on her cheek.

Reaching up, Allura took his hand and held it in hers. "I'm fine. I just have a few scratches." Giving him a small smile, she added, "I faired a lot better than you did after your challenge."

Finally realizing that she was okay and that it would soon be all over, he smiled back at her. It was almost at that same time they heard a snap as Lance cut through the locking mechanism on the arm band.

"You're free buddy." Lance smiled as Keith turned immediately to take his wife in his arms.

Keith kissed her with all desperation he had felt over the last five days.

Lance turned away with a chuckle as the Queen and her Prince Consort had their reunion. Walking over to Orla, he stopped beside her as the Resistance members carefully and gently placed Allura Alt's body on a stretcher. Watching them, he spoke softly to Orla. "She cheated. Haggar must have placed some spell on her so that most mortal wounds would heal. If Eleanor hadn't had the talisman from our universe, this could have ended much differently."

Orla's eyes followed the stretcher as it made its way to the shuttle. "I hold no blame over any of you. She made her own choices." Glancing toward the couple on the ground, who were now just holding each other tightly, she added, "Her choices could have been so much better."

Seeing the direction of her gaze, Lance said, "We don't know yet what happened with Keith. What we do know, is that they did something to take his voice away. Once he and Allura have had a moment, we'll get him to type some information on a data pad. I'm sure he has some new knowledge that would be helpful to the Resistance."

Frowning for a moment, Orla looked around. Spotting the correct person, she called out, "Medic! Attend to the Commander please!"

"Yes, Seer!" he called out before turning in the direction of the royal couple.

Turning back to Lance, she said, "You'll be returning to your universe soon?"

Nodding, he responded, "As soon as Keith has provided you with information." Giving her a wry smile, he said, "We need to go back and see what Keith's nemesis has been up to in our absence."

Shaking her head, Orla said, "It is so hard for me to see Prince Lotor as evil. I understand completely why Keith had so many problems viewing Allura that way. It goes against everything that I know."

"Well, he and your niece are like peas in a pod, but he is obsessed with Allura."

The medic was working on Keith and Lance wanted to see if there was any progress in getting his voice back. Moving back in that direction, Lance was stopped by a gentle but firm grasp on his arm. Looking at Orla, he saw her eyes were closed and she was breathing rapidly.

Visions usually came to Orla during her dreams. This was her first to occur during the daytime while she was awake. Opening her eyes, she looked from Lance to the couple. "I need to speak to them." Her voice was urgent.

Grabbing her arm, Lance stopped her. "What did you see?"

Shaking her head, Orla responded. "Let me tell you all at once."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Keith looked over to Orla and Lance as they sat down on the ground. "Thank you, Orla, for sending the medic over. It's a relief to have my voice back." Shaking his head, he said, "You have no idea how frustrating it was not to be able to call out to Allura… um, my wife Allura."

"I'm glad they were able to assist you so quickly. Are you all right? We know that the Queen had you tortured." Orla studied him carefully.

Coloring slightly at what he knew to be the real question on everyone's mind, he answered. "Except for the aftereffects of the electrical pulses, I'm fine." Turning to Allura, he took her hand and said firmly, "Completely fine."

It was all the answer they needed, at least for the moment.

With that concern out of the way, Orla said, "I know you want to return to your universe soon, but anything you can provide us that will aid the Resistance will be appreciated."

Lance was growing irritated and threw both arms dramatically up in the air. "Medics and info- that's all well and good, Orla, but what about that vision you just had?"

"Vision?" Keith asked with concern as he turned from his friend to the Seer. "You had a vision?" He was so tired of visions.

Appearing troubled, Orla said, "Yes. Lance and I were talking about you returning to your universe and how Prince Lotor was your enemy." Looking past Keith, but at nothing specific, she continued to speak, "It was then that I had the vision. Because I am not of your world, it doesn't make much sense to me."

Allura reached over and placed a comforting hand on the seer's arm. Softly she said, "Tell us what you saw. We won't hold anything against you. It's a vision that you have no control over."

Placing her own hand over Allura's, she smiled at the Queen of Arus. "How I wish you could stay." Then realizing the folly of her statement, she cleared her throat and informed them of the vision. "I saw a grassy clearing surrounded by trees. In the center of the clearing Keith and Lotor stood facing each other with conventional swords in their hands. It was the Lotor of your universe as his eyes were yellow. Allura, you were standing at the edge of the trees with Merla. Seeing the Merla from my vision, I completely understand now why you stared at her when you first arrived." Looking over to Allura she said, "I can't tell what role you and Merla played. You didn't seem to be enemies, but your stance was not one of friends."

"Can you tell when this will occur?" Keith asked as his eyes remained intently on Orla. He had planned on confronting Lotor at some point. This vision wasn't so unexpected in its content as most of his past visions had been. Instead, this vision just confirmed what he knew must come to pass.

"I'm sorry, Keith, I can't give a timeframe. All I can tell you is that your face looks much as it does now and I saw no gray hairs on your head." Orla frowned. She was sorry that she wasn't able to provide them with more. However, she did take comfort in the fact that Keith wasn't surprised by her vision. But then, the pensive face of the Arusian Queen told her that it was something that the lovely monarch didn't want to happen. What little she knew of the Commander, told her that the fight with Prince Lotor was something that couldn't be avoided – much like the battle between the two identical queens. She only hoped that Keith's battle would turn out as well as Allura's.

Keith merely nodded. "It's all right, Orla. It is not an… unexpected turn of events."

Lance grunted and mumbled about pig-headed prince consorts while Allura remained silent.

Keith knew he'd get an earful from both of them once they returned home.

Nodding back at Keith, she returned to her original topic. "I hate to bring it up again, but I know you wish to return home quickly. The defenses and strategy of the Alliance… is there anything you can give us?" A pleading tone entered Orla's voice as she asked.

Moving to stand, Keith said, "Actually, there is a great deal. The Queen gave me access to the fortress security, ship specifications, and current deployments. I suggest we find our way to a more secure location to go over those details. General Flynn was quite content to let us go, but if she learns that you are here, Seer, she may return to attack."

Standing along with Allura and Lance, Orla looked off toward the fortress. Then she turned her attention to the shuttle containing her niece's remains. "I think that a most prudent decision, Commander. Let us both return to our shuttles. My pilot will send you the coordinates to the battle cruiser we have stationed just outside the system."

"That sounds agreeable," Lance answered.

Then moving slowly with Keith between them, Allura and Lance helped Keith to the shuttle. He protested when they told him to lie down, but Allura won and he was soon resting on a small cot in the back. When Allura returned to the cockpit, they were already out of Ormond's airspace and heading to the coordinates provided by Orla's pilot. Sinking into the co-pilot's seat, Allura felt exhaustion cover her. Letting out a huge sigh, she closed her eyes.

Lance gave a worried glance to his friend. "Perhaps you should go lie down as well. After all, you got banged up pretty good yourself."

Shaking her head with her eyes still closed, Allura said, "I am exhausted, but I'll sleep when we return. Right now, I'm not sure what kind of dreams I'll have. I need to make sure Keith's okay first."

Setting the controls to auto-pilot, he turned his full attention to Allura. "What do you mean? He said he was okay. Don't you believe him?"

Opening one eye to look at Lance, she retorted, "Like Keith normally tells us when he's not okay."

Lance sat back in his chair and contemplated what she had said. When he spoke it was with confidence. "Yeah, he can be a real jerk about letting us know when he's in trouble or hurt. But I don't think he was covering this time. This was too important to you. The Keith I saw was someone who wasn't haunted by the sadistic fantasies of a deranged monarch. And you know he would have looked haunted and guilt-ridden if she had bedded him."

Coloring slightly at his words, she pushed herself up in the seat and gazed back into the hold where Keith was at. "You truly believe we got to him in time."

"Without a doubt, my Queen." With that, Lance turned back toward his console. Jerking his head toward the back, he said, "Go lay down. Rest. We'll be rushed place to place when we dock in that cruiser. Rest up so you'll be ready. We'll be there in less than two hours."

Still looking into the hold, she responded, "Well… okay." Standing she moved to the back where she pulled a second cot next to Keith's. Lying beside him, she rested a hand on his arm and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters nor any of its alternate universe personas. So sad, I could become fond of a Lotor with green eyes…

**Part 5 of the Chivalry story arc: 1. Chivalry; 2. Lion House Restored (&amp; 2A. LHR – Allura's POV); 3. Doomed Quest; 4. Alternate Choices; and 5. Hell Hath No Fury. ** While some of the stories can be read as stand alone, this one must be read AFTER Alternate Choices for it to make sense.

****And to right a HUGE mistake... I have been totally forgetting to put in my thanks to Dawn who Beta read for me this entire story arc! For some reason, when I did my 'copy/paste' of the intro from another chapter in AC, I somehow lost the thank you to Dawn. Apologies! I couldn't have done it without you Dawn!****

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T, bordering M. Setting is DotU in flavor.

Well, my readers, we have finally reached the current end of my Chivalry story arc. Yes, there is room for more stories, but this ends here for the moment. :-) Unless the story is a one-shot, I have a serious problem bringing complete closure to any of my stories. I always like to leave the story arcs open for another story. So there may be another story down the line. I began writing Chivalry back in May 2014; by the time July rolled around, I had finished Chivalry and LHR. I had also mentally mapped out DQ and AC by that time. It was a busy time of writing and getting the stories to mesh together. Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoyed the stories.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Four hours later and the trio from Arus were ready to depart. The medics aboard the cruiser had looked over Keith and Allura and given them a clean bill of health. Allura just had a few stitches and that was it. Both of them had been advised to rest once they returned to their universe. It was a plan of action they intended to follow.

Once they were cleared by the medics, they had gone to a conference room and there, Keith went over the information he had garnered during his stay with Allura Alt. Using data pads and star charts, Keith had given them an overview of the Alliance fleet deployment and the security measures of the fortress on Ormond. Orla and Hunk had been quite pleased with the data that Keith provided.

After the military information had been given out, the topics turned more personal. Allura looked across the table to Orla and Hunk. The command staff of the star cruiser had exited moments before and now she felt she could ask the questions she needed to ask. "Orla, what will you do with Allura's body?" When Orla didn't hesitate, Allura realized she had planned for this and for some reason, it reassured her.

"I'm taking her back to Altea to be buried in the royal crypt next to her mother. She was my niece and I can do no less." It was a statement, and it neither required nor asked for Allura or Keith's approval.

Allura and Keith merely nodded at the seer. Both were pleased that access to the queen's body would be limited. After all, Haggar was still out there.

Keith reached over to take Allura's hand and hold it on the table top. "And Jaden?"

"It will be as Lotor and Merla told you. He will be raised in their care and will rule Arus if he so chooses once he has reached his majority."

The husband and wife stood, and Lance moved to stand on Allura's other side. Allura spoke for all of them as she said, "Then we leave Jaden and Altea in your hands. Take care of them both."

Orla and Hunk stood; Orla's smile was large and genuine as she spoke. "I thank you for what you both have done and for leaving Jaden with us. We will take care of him and raise him in a way that would make you proud. Seeing the two of you, I can see the promise of what he can be. As for Altea, we will fight to make it a place of joy and peace."

"Thank you, Orla." Keith's said with a small smile. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I hope that we don't meet again."

Inclining her head in acknowledgement, the seer responded. "No offense taken." Then with a more serious expression and tone, she added, "I once told you not to be rash. You told me that it wasn't your nature. Use clear judgment in your decisions."

Keith knew that she was talking about her vision. Nodding, he said, "I will."

Allura squeezed Keith's hand and then reached to take Lance's. The amulet was around her neck and so Allura brought the hand that was holding Keith's up and used it to press the stone. Just as with the portal to the mirror-verse, the transition was instantaneous. And once again, they were on the ground.

"Ow." Lance was once again holding his head. "That wasn't any easier the second time around."

There was muttered agreement as the trio stood and looked around. The amulet had deposited them in the throne room. They were all a little nervous as Allura walked over to the com unit. Pressing the necessary buttons, Allura tentatively said, "Coran?"

The response was quick. "Your Majesty! You're back!"

A huge grin spread across Allura's face as she responded. "Yes. We all are. ALL of us, Coran."

"That is truly wonderful news, Allura. Please go to MedBay and I'll meet you there."

"Of course. We'll see you there." She turned to see both Keith and Lance frowning. "What's wrong? You know he won't be satisfied until he knows we're all fine and Dr. Gorma has confirmed it."

"I know." Lance still looked irritable. "I just wanted to see Naveena first."

"Ah." Allura said before she walked back to the com unit. Calling Naveena, she asked the pilot to meet them at MedBay. "There. Now there's no reason for you to frown."

There was still grumbling, but Allura didn't listen. Taking Keith's hand she led the way out of the chamber.

_A short while later…_

"So they're fine, Doctor?" Coran was still badgering the doctor even though he had already said this about ten times.

Chuckling, Dr. Gorma patiently responded, "Yes, they are REALLY fine. The injuries have been properly treated and I see no reason that they won't heal perfectly. I do believe that they all need rest and I ask that you postpone any debriefing until they have had a chance to sleep."

Coran ran a hand through his tousled hair. "That will be difficult as the castle is abuzz with news of their return. The team and Gretchen are waiting just outside. But maybe after you have greeted them, you can go to your chambers and get the rest that Dr. Gorma suggests."

"Don't worry, Coran. I'll help you run interference." Naveena was at Lance's side with their fingers intertwined.

"Yes, that will be a big help, Lt. Flynn." Coran seemed to take heart that he would have assistance. Moving to the door, he ushered the rest of the team and Nanny into the room.

_An hour later…_

After a brief description of their trip and a round of hugs and handshakes, the universe hoppers were finally in their respective rooms.

Naveena had told Keith and Allura that she would make sure that Lance made it to bed. Lance had merely winked at them as he left with Naveena.

Now Keith and Allura were in their royal chambers. Having showered and changed, they now lay in each other's arms in the bed. Allura broke from the embrace and propped herself up on one arm so she could look Keith in the eye.

"Do you want to talk about it now or later?"

Keith reached over and tucked an errant curl behind her ear. "Do you want to talk about it now or later? I am fine with either."

Allura didn't hesitate. "Now." She needed to be assured that he was okay.

Knowing the source of her urgency, he said, "We didn't have sex. She kissed me a few times, but that was it and I didn't respond to any of it." He still felt a twinge of guilt at the kiss he had given Allura Alt during his quest in the mirror-verse.

Allura waved a hand in the air, "I'm certainly not concerned about you kissing her. I KNOW you Keith Kogane and I know you wouldn't 'cheat' on me with my homicidal doppelganger. I'm worried about you."

Taking the hand she had waved in the air, he brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers. "She had Haggar torture me for a day to punish me for my traitorous behavior. Then she had me brought to her room where she treated my wounds and also used them to cause me further pain." He took a moment to look at Allura's fingers and kissed them once more. His voice was quieter as he continued, "She made me sleep in her bed and I always had to change in her room, but…"

Allura waited a moment but when Keith didn't continued, she prompted, "But what?"

"But she never touched me in a sexual way until the night you contacted her."

He felt Allura's hand tense as he held it. "She had told me that she planned to have me that night unless you called. When it was time for bed and you hadn't called, she gave me the injection." Keith looked away but kept her hand in his. "I don't remember much except kissing her and picking her up. The next morning she told me that you had called. She said that while her promise to you had meant nothing, she wanted me to know that when she promised something, good or bad, that she would follow through. She also said she wanted me to remember it."

"I'm sorry I didn't contact her sooner. If only I had-"

Keith turned his eyes back to her quickly. "No, Allura! I don't want you to feel guilty for what she did. Nothing that happened was our fault. If you had done anything differently, you might have jeopardized the mission." He saw her nod her head but knew she wasn't convinced. How could he fault her for feeling guilt when he himself still felt it? "The rest of our time was spent with military and tactical things. I can tell you the details of that, but you've already heard a lot of it from the debriefing that I gave the Resistance."

"No, that's okay. I can wait to read the report on that. I just wanted… I just had to know…" Allura started to ramble and then she stopped and looked him in the eye. "Are you really okay?"

Returning her gaze, he said confidently, "I. Am. Fine."

The Queen of Arus let out a sigh and laid her head on her husband's chest. She didn't say anything. She didn't need words. Holding him in her arms was enough.

Keith stroked the golden head that lay on his chest. It was over.

Allura felt his hand stroking her hair and then it got slower and slower. Soon she knew he was asleep. The quests were over. The threat from Allura Alt was over. However, the vision from the seer of Altea stuck with her. Keith once again battling Lotor. Keith and his chivalrous streak – she loved it and she hated it. Many thought chivalry was dead, but she knew it lived in the heart of her husband and was displayed in his actions.

Thoughts of Doom and quests had no place with her right now. She would take her happiness and hold it close. They would deal with Lotor together when the time came. Laying her head back on her husband's chest she drifted off to sleep with thoughts of a little boy with hair like midnight and eyes of brilliant blue.


End file.
